Bloody Witch of the Leaf
by ImageViewer
Summary: An S ranked Medical Nin with a dark past and has a past with Kakashi, Itachi and Tobi (obito) Darkish oc story this is my first publish story.
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Witch of the Leaf

 **Character and story Info**

 **This is an Original character story that will be a dark OC and what her life and choice in the Naruto anime will be. My character will a copy of skull girls Valentine character just so you know who the main character of this story will be and all of her skill and abilities as well as anymore abilities I have yet to add.**

 **I do not own Naruto or any of it's Characters that is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and published by Shueisha. I do however own any Original characters that I add in to the story as it progresses.**

 **Please send reviews on who you want my character to have a romantic relationship with as the 3 main love interests are Kakashi, itachi, Obito aka tobi aka madara or the real madara which ever you want. I will explain how she is involved with them through the story that will contain flashbacks and details on how she became the way she is.**

 **This is my first fanfiction story so bear with me if this story is not good, bad gramma or doesn't appeal to your liking.**

 **Please send reviews to advised on how you would like this story to go and who she should be paired up with**

 **Character info**

Yuki Vale a S rank rogue leaf village medic wanted for the experimentation and theft of kekkei genkai and dojutsus of various clans from different villages, Grave robbing, assassination, conspiracy to commit treason, responsible for the deaths of leaf nin and mass murder. rumoured to have connections to the rogue leaf village sannin Orochimaru and akatsuki member Sasori of the red sand. theft of forbidden and clan jutsu's and kidnaping of clan members and orphans.

Yuki vale is a 5.5 foot 25 year old women but appears to be remain at the age of 20 the time of her defection. Blue heir tied in a short pony tail with half of the hair covering right side of her eye where a patch is covering her right eye. eyes colour red. wears a standard medic outfit with custom outfitting attach it that barely covers DD Breast and ass, surgical gloves and doctor's mask. bandaged legging with a kunai and shrunken pouches. and a personally made steel saw bone that was design to maim her opponents. has two small scars inflicted upon her from a leaf village jonin and Anbu team lead by Kakashi one on the left side of her mouth and the other on her right eye where the patch is located. it is noted that her eyes contains a hybrid dojutsu of the sharingan and byakugan that is completely red apart from the veins and the red black cross in the centre of them that not only allows her to cast powerful genjutsu that rivals that the tsukuyomi but can view chakra points and remote direct chakra to any point in the body to cause pain, death or immobilization. (think Valentine from Skullgirls)

History

Served and learned under Tsunade of the leaf as her first apprentice and has knowledge of poisons and the human body better than anyone.

Created more than enough forbidden poisons and torture techniques.

Work along side ibiki in torture and information gathering.

Has a history with Kakashi, obito (deceased) and itachi of the leaf.

Fought in the great 3rd shinobi war and killed Kushimaru, mangestu and ringo of the mist unknown if she is in possession of corpses and blades.

Nick name the bloody witch of the leaf, blood thief and reaper of lives and knowledge

Once tried to kidnap the 9 tail Jinchuuriki before failing and being found out.

Personality

Sadistic, flirtatious, mischievous, enjoys inflicting pain and terror onto other, enjoys seeing the site of blood, cold and cruel.

Ability's

able to heal herself by inflicting wounds on her enemies and healing from their blood due to experimenting on her self, fire, water, lighting and wind affinity's, physical and mental inflicting genjutsu's, unknown on how she sneaks in to village other than known ninja and civilians that she has interacted with having no or blocked memory of her being with them at any time or day (pick on how she enters the villages by any means) Dojutsu abilities unknown apart from kakashi report that is a mixture of the mongekyou sharingan and byakugan abilities. Possesses stolen knowledge of forbidden jutsus from multiple villages and clans

weaponry

kunai, shrunken, poison, medical scalpels and needle's, chakra scalpel and custom made bone saw.

bounty

Leaf Alive 2000000000 dead 10000000000

stone alive 3000000000 dead 20000000000

cloud alive 30000000000 dead 100000000000

sound alive 30000000000 dead 100000000000

sand alive 20000000000 dead 100000000000

mist alive 2000000000000 dead 30000000000

Warning Approach with extreme caution or avoid at all cost

 **Hope you enjoyed and got a grasp of what she is like.**

 **enjoy the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 reunion

 **This is my first chapter of my story I hope you enjoy it. Again I don't own Naruto as I have explain in the character info but any oc character I add are my own.**

 **This story takes place after Zabuza death.**

Speech: normal

Thoughts: normal

 _Flashback: normal speech_

It was sunny morning in the land of fire the light of the sun shining down on all of those under it. In the middle of a road we see a cloak figured walking down a path leading to a town that they were heading to. A small breeze causes the figures cloak to open slightly to reveal a female form in a medic outfit with pouches on her legs and waist as well as a custom made saw bone laying horizontally on her lower back. Out from the shadows of the hood blue hair hangs in front of the woman face and a sole red eye gleans from darkness of the hood this figure is Yuki Vale a S ranked rogue leaf ninja.

Yuki is seen traveling down a narrow path to a nearby town after her last encounter with ninja when infiltrating one of the hidden villages to steal their Jutsu, bloodlines or experimenting on one of their members she was found out to be in the village but by the time they got to her temporally hide out she was week away from them even at full speed.

upon entering the outskirt of the small town she can already her the loud laughter, chatting and music emanating from it

when she entered to town to rest a bit until she got to her true hidden home she goes to a nearby hotel there she put down the hood of her cloak to reveal her face, her mouth covered in a doctor's mask, her right eye covered in a bandaged and covered by her blue hair that barely covers the right side of her face which is tied in a short pony tail. And her lone left eye is completely red with a black cross as it iris.

Contemplating to herself if she should spend her time here "hmm I've traveling for a week to avoid the ninja's of that village after I finish completing my experiment on clan heir to see what makes them tick and to gain their abilities.

Deciding to rest and spend some time away from her work she enter the hotel only to see a familiar she had hope to not see today. Across the room stood a man with white spike up hair with a leaf village head band on his head with it covering his left eye and wearing jonin jacket. This man is Kakashi Hatake son of the white fang of the leaf, wielder of sharingan and Yuki former love interest.

Kakashi see her and growls out "Yuki Vale the traitor", smirking behind her doctors mask you say to him "Kakashi Hatake of the sharingan how have you been are you still that handsome man behind that mask of yours" enjoying seeing the anger written on his face as She speak to him "How long has it been scene we seen each other 5 3 years maybe I still have those gifts you left me when we last saw each other." purring to him as she suddenly takes notice of the 3 genins behind him "oh what this from Anbu to a jonin babysitting 3 little would be nins or children playing ninja" the anger and irritation flashes across their faces as she said that to them. taking in their appearances she makes mental notes about them "hmm the blond one with the whisker marks is Naruto uzumaki son of Minato and kushina and the 9 tail Jinchuuriki a shame I didn't get the chance to experiment on him to see what the 9 tails power holds, next the duck ass hairstyle is sasuke Itachi's little brother oh how much fun I had assisting his big brother and finally pinkie from the way she holds herself and takes glances at brooding duck I'd say she is a book smart fan girl with no real strengths what so ever it will be easy to take them out but with kakashi here it might prove challenging" noticing her analysing his students he get in front of them in a defensive stance "keep behind me and if she attacks run no matter what just run" he said to them. confused on what was going on they ask kakashi on who she is "um kakashi sensei who is that women and why are to angry" ask Naruto not seeing the obvious hostility in the room "that Naruto is the biggest traitor the leaf village has ever had apart from Itachi and orochimaru" he said to him. smirking at the blond little idiot she said "come now kakashi don't you want to give them the full detail like how you and I more than just comrades or that I assisted Itachi in the destruction of the uchiha clan oh how they cried that like little babies and their scream of pain filling that night" Pure unadulterated rage fill sasuke "you YOU Murdered my clan alongside Itachi" he seethed as he takes you a kunai preparing to attack. seeing the anger on his face she couldn't help but push a few more of his buttons "that not all I did baby uchiha I took their eyes and experimented with their corpses one of them being dear mommy and daddy in fact I have one of their eyes right now" shocked by the declaration that you stole their eyes and desecrate their grave he charges at her in pure anger swearing to avenge his clan ignoring Kakashi shout to stop she kicks in to the wall creating cobwebs cracks. "My my kakashi you really should keep leash on that one he might be the death you or your team but unfortunately I don't have time to catch up with you as I am here to rest a bit before continuing my travels beside you don't want any innocents harmed now do you" Gritting his teeth at what she said he calms down and says she in a blank face and tone that send shivers down her spine in both ways "you don't expect to just keep running away forever someone will find you and you better hope it not me and this is not a threat it's a promise" laughing to herself at kakashi threat "looking forward to it and tell that foolish old monkey I said hi" "oh and Kakashi" she says to him before she flashes and infront of him pull down his mask and French kisses him before she jumps a from his slash "It's nice to see somethings never change" she purrs to him before retiring to her room with a sway of her hips knowing he is still watching her. confused by what just sakura ask "Kakashi sensei what was that" steeling himself before answering her "that sakura is someone you must avoid at all cost do not approach her at all and run when she come towards from now on you will stick together as a team until she's gone now I must send message to the leaf telling them she's here return to your rooms"

Having entered her room enter she falls onto her bed exhausted from her traveling and surprise meeting with kakashi she begins to think back to when she last saw him

 _Flashback_

 _In the middle of a night a figure is seen hopping from tree branch to tree branch covered in blood until they are in a large opening clearing. Yuki is flee from konoha after being discovered experimenting on the corpses of fallen shinobi and clan member in her secret hideout in an abandoned bunker underneath the leaf village. A team of anbu lead by Kakashi spear heads an operation to capture yuki to bring her back to the leaf to face her crimes._

 _Landing in the clearing with nowhere to hide she starts setting up traps for the team sent for her. About an hour later 5 masked ninja's wearing animal mask appears from the edge of the clear at the front of them is a familiar hear colour and style. Kakashi start to speak to her "yuki Vale you are wanted for crime against the hidden leaf surrender now and make this easier on yourself the hokage will have mercy" turning around to face him and his team her new Dojutsu eyes shining in the darkness she replies "you know I can't do that not after all I did the only mercy the hokage will offer is execution Besides" smirking to him "you'll have catch me first" getting irritated with how this conversation is going on two of the anbu's rush at her with the blades drawn only to be caught in an explosion by hidden paper bombs and unable to assess their charka._

 _Shock that two from his squad is already taken down and didn't seem to use any jutsu's to escape. Uncovering his sharingan eye to analyse using his eye to see Yuki chakra until he was forced to close his eye due to massive emanating from it. Hearing the purr from Yuki "now now Kakashi it's impolite to stare" making mental note in his head that she is able to block anyone chakra with just her eyes he was unprepared for the scream of pain behind him turning around to found that his remaining members of his squad were on the ground rolling on the ground bleeding from their mask's until they lie motionless on the grass. Turn back to face her only to find her right in his face and that he is unable to move._

 _Having killed the rest of his team leaving him alone with her she uses her new found powers from her dojutsu she immobilizes him so he couldn't move placing a hand on his face after removing his anbu mask "I wish it hadn't come to this Kakashi I did enjoy my time being a good girl for you but now you've seen my bad girl side. Before I leave let me show you how I feel and leave something for you to remember me" taking down his mask she stands on tip toes with her arms encircled around his neck as she places an open mouth kiss to his mouth. Momently forgetting to keep up her immobilization dojutsu while making out with Kakashi that she closes her eyes for a split second allowing him a brief moment of freedom that spring forth a kunai and slashes her creating cuts on her mouth and eye jumping back from the sudden attack and her moment of weakness cursing herself at her stupidity and him for attacking her she decides it time to leave and activates a genjutsu to give her enough time to further away._

 _Preparing to attack again he bring out his weapons and starts to charge at her only for her to raise her head and stare him in the eyes with her lone eye cause him to black out and hear her voice one last time "that wasn't nice is that anyway to treat a lady, farewell kakashi I hope we meet again under better circumstances" upon finish her sentence he wakes up fully mask standing in the same attacking position to see that she was nowhere to be found deciding to return to the hidden leaf to give his full report on what happen and Yuki's new abilities that could help hunter nin in her capture or death._

 _Flashback End_

After Remembering when they last met she decided to fall asleep after todays events.

 **I hope you enjoyed my story and send your review's on what you think of it and she should be paired with.**

 **Now let's see if I can make an omakes**

 **omakes by ImageViewer**

With his body Immobilized she removed both his masks "I've always been the good girl for you Kakashi now you get to see my bad girl side let me show you how I feel and leave something for you to remember me by" she purrs at him with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

The door to the Hokages office opens and in limps in an exhausted Kakashi with ragged clothes and cuts all over his body, "I my kami Kakashi what happen you and where your team" asked the worried Hokage. With a small blush on his face he answers "Yuki's abilities and techniques were something I could not guard against now if you'll excuse me I need some rest I will give my full report in the morning" turning around and limping towards the door unaware that the Hokage was seeing writing on Kakashi back stating Property of Yuki Vale and Yuki Vale was here with a cartoonish picture of her smiling and flipping anyone that saw it off. Sighing to himself as he put together what happen to him taking out his Icha Icha book he couldn't stop think of Yuki and Kakashi as the main characters "sigh Yuki you'll be the death of me someday I just know it, it's official I need to start thinking about retiring from this job before it kills me".


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody witch of the Leaf Ch 2

 **Imageviewer here saying I hope you enjoy the fic**

 **Send me your reviews I want to hear your opinions and if there are any ideas that you might have please speak them out.**

2nd meeting and reunion with fellow rogues

Waking up to bright morning with a smile on her face after remembering her interesting Reunion with Kakashi knowing by now that he sent message to Leaf Village requesting reinforcements.

Laughing at the thought of Kakashi going through all that trouble just for her, it almost sounds romantic when she thinks about it.

Deciding to repay him back for the scars he gave her she got dressed in her normal outfit and headed out of the hotel tracking him down to an open field where he was training his genin's.

Masking her chakra as she hid in the shadows of the tree, she watch as he instructed his students to train in exercises.

Already having a plan in mind on how to repay him she unleashed her killing intent along with a genjutsu completely stopping them in their tracks.

Kakashi got in a defensive stance in front of his team using his lone uncovered eye to search the surrounding for the person emanating the K.I.

The team of genin on the other hand were on their knees from the amount of K.I they were feeling.

Sasuke was on his knee's panting as he was having flash backs of Itachi murdering his clan only with Yuki next to his brother laughing at his clans demise.

Sakura was having vivid hallucinations about being on an operating table before passing out on the grass with stains on her pants.

Naruto was having flashbacks about Zabuza and Haku dying over and over again in different scenario's all done by the hands of the crazy Medic lady.

Walking out from the shadow she address the Jonin "why hello there Kakashi I 'really' wanted to pay you back for those scares you gave me"

Looking at his students with a smile on her masked face "oh my are you training these little nin's"

Giving his Genin a brief glance as he knew what she had in mind "you wouldn't dare" he stated coldly to her with anger written on his face

"They're just so cute why I could" she started with a light tone in her voice before it changed into a cold one "pinch their little heads off"

"You're not going to get way" Kakashi stated with determination on his face

"hahahahaha haha ha and who do you think is going to stop me" laughing at his response "you or those reinforcements that you requested from the leaf which they won't get here even at Anbu speed"

Knowing what she said was true he had hope to stall her or even hopeful defeat her.

However before any of them could do anything they were interrupted by Sasuke "I will avenge my clan"

"92" Yuki said

"I will enjoy hearing your scream of pain as I have my revenge" Continue the boy with his Sharingan activated

"355" she listed of

"What? What are you do-"asked Sasuke confused about why she was stating number during his speech?

"Oh no don't mind me" Yuki interrupted

"Anyway I will have my justice for all of the atrocities you have inflicted upon my clan" finished Sasuke

"Oh wow 419" said the Medic

"Ok what the hell are you doing?" asked Sasuke wanting to know why she was saying random numbers for

"Oh sorry it's a little hobby of mine I just hear these vengeful or heroic speech's so wearily often so I started making a mental list's of how many times I heard certain lines" she said with a carefree attitude

"You you insane Bitch"

"190" she listed again

"Eh oh yeah well I'm going to eh …. Fuck your face" Sasuke started off before trying a something that she might not have heard of.

"heheheheh oh my 12" she said condescendingly

Growling the blue shirted boy went through the Handseals "Fire style fire ball Justu" launching the giant ball of fire at the blue haired woman

Jumping out of the way as the ball of fire crashed down on the ground scorching the grass in the field.

Clapping her hands "oh wow I did not see that coming honestly that Justu is all you uchiha use that it is bloody predictable" she said sarcastically

"but if you want fire here one from your people" fire style Majestic Destroyer flame she performed using one handed seal as a tsunami a fire washes over the clearing destroying the forest beyond it, unfortunately her targets survived by covering behind a dome of earth.

Jumping up from her position two hands sprang from the earth revealing Kakashi glaring at her.

"Now that the kiddies are out way it us grownups get some alone time" preparing her medical saw and entering into stance.

"You will answer for what you done" removing his headband from his covered eye to present his sharingan, taking out a set of kunai he throws's at her in the blink of an eye.

Blocking them with her saw she returns the favour with scalpels hit him only to be replaced by a log and an incoming Kakashi with his hand encased in lightning.

Dodging out the way at the last second she went through another set of handseals wind style wind bullet Justu she forms her finger in a gun pose and with her thumb as the hammer shot down and a bullet of air shot from her index finger and hit the jonnin in his right leg.

Gripping his leg pain as blood began to seep from the clothe of his trousers and on to the floor he look at her with a glare to see a smug expression on her mask face

"you gotten rusty after all these years Kakashi maybe you sho-" thwack the sound of a foot hitting flesh was heard throughout the clearing as Yuki was sent fly curtesy of a 2nd Kakashi kicking her in the stomach with an enhanced chakra infused foot.

Recovering in mid-air before landing she glared at the 2 Masked nins.

"tch clones such nuisances and to treat a lady that way shame on you"

Before she could attack again three familiar figures enter into the clearing.

One was a white middle age man with a black bowl hair cut wearing pure green spandex with orange cuffs along with a chunin jacket.

2nd was a slightly tanned middle age man black spikey hair and a beard with a cigarette in his mouth and wearing standard leaf village outfit with Chunin jacket.

And finally was a raven haired middle age woman with pure red eyes wearing a custom robes with one coloured red sleave on her.

"well well Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi why it must really be my birthday if my old friends from the academy are here did you bring me anything" Yuki said as she pull her mask off revealing her face to her old comrades.

(This is not good I have to getaway form here) she thought as her eye sweep over the 4 nin's (2 of my old comrades I can handle but the whole set 'sigh' It's a good thing im just a clone so let's have some fun before I expire)

"kurenai oh my god how are you my my my how you've aged are those wrinkles I see on your face" enjoying the site of a tick mark appearing the woman's face as she grinded her teeth at the jab about her age.

"Asuma have you finally put a ring on her finger or is she still keeping you waiting" narrowing is eyes at her full well knowing that he hadn't asked Kurenai to marry him

"And finally Guy the beast of the leaf or is it little beast of the leaf" wiggling her pinkie finger

Shocked that she exposed his childhood secret he turned to Kakashi with tears in his eyes "I was just a kid Kakashi you promise you wouldn't tell anyone"

"Oh he didn't he just has a bad habit of talking in his sleep" she said carefree attitude looking at her nail's even though her gloves were covering them

"Honestly this is one weird Reunion it just reminds me of how we all first met" she said having a flashback of her days in the Academy

 _(Flash back)_

 _In village hidden in the Leaf_

 _The sun shined on a village with 3 giant heads carved in the mountain overlooking the village surrounded by a forest as it populace walk around with smiles on their faces as cherry blossoms flowed through the air._

 _In the academy child versions of every ninja of the leaf to this day were happily chatting with each other in the class room before the instructor came in and told them all to sit in their desks._

" _Alright student we have a new face today please welcome Yuki Vale" the instructor finished as he presented a young girl with Blue heir tied in a short pony tail showing her full face and her emerald green eyes. She was dressed in light green shirt, anbu pants with kunai and shuriken pouches as well as white gloves._

 _Standing shyly in front of the class she introduce her as best as she could "He-hello my name is Yu-Yuki Vale and I ho-hope we can be good friends"_

" _That was great Yuki now why don't you sit with" the started before trailing off trying to find a place for her to sit at before seeing an open space between two of his students "Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha" he finished pointing towards a masked kid with grey hair wearing a bored expression on his face while a raven haired boy wearing goggles wave to her with a smile on his face._

 _Sitting between them she introduced herself "hi I'm Yuki nice to meet you"_

" _Don't know, don't care" Kakashi said_

 _Feeling down that he demised her however she was brought back up the boy with the goggles "don't mind him he's always like my name Obito but you already knew that hehe"_

" _Psst" a sound came from behind her as the two of turned to face a kid with a bowl haircut and familiar a green outfit_

" _My names Might guy and these two are Asuma and Kurenai welcome to Hidden leaf" he said with happy grin on his face as he introduced the two other students._

 _(Flashback end)_

"sigh those were the day's and you guys haven't changed at all" finished remembering her childhood

"so let's get straight to th-" 'poof' interrupted as she was attack from behind onto explode in a cloud of smoke

"Damn it she was a shadow clone but where the real one" Kakashi exclaimed as he stood in the spot of where he attack her going to the handseals he summoned his dogs to track her

"Sorry Kakashi but this scent is cold she's long gone" spoke a talking dog

"Sorry Kakashi you've ordered to report back to the hidden leaf about your encounter with the rogue we will escort you and your team there" Kurenai said as the other two nin's got his students out of the dome.

-elsewhere-

Yuki was traveling through the dense forest gaining a day away from ninja as she gained the memories of her clone that she left behind.

Stopping at the familiar feeling and sound she had not heard off in a long time "kukukuku hello their Yuki it's been a long time"

Turning towards the sound she spotted a familiar rogue sannin Orochimaru of the leaf

"Orochimaru how have you been after all these year" she spoke in a friendly tone but was still on guard because the sannin's nature

"kukuku I've been fine but I didn't come here today to remember old time's but to offer you a Proposition in my new village" the pale man spoke with a grin on his face

"What kind of proposition do you have in mind" she asked curious of where he was going with this

"why I want you to join my new village as a member of ninja corp as well as aid in the destruction of the leaf" said the snake man with a grin still on his face

Weighing her option if she said no then the sannin might eliminate any evidence of their involvement including her but if she joined him she would have free access to anyone she wanted as well as never having to move all the time. So with her mind made up she agreed to joining his village and was handed the head band with sound symbol carved into it that she attach to bicep and followed him towards her new home.

 **Finished**

 **I will be posting a poll about what pairing you want in the future**

 **I hope you enjoy the fic as I tried making it less confusing as possible as well as funny.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bloody witch of the leaf Ch 3

 **Sorry it took so long but I was working on the requests and ideas you all give me, so without further ado Chapter 3.**

Chunin exam's part 1, temporary teams, infiltrations and new identity.

(Yuki POV)

The hidden Sound village it wasn't as glamorous as the leaf, feared as the Mist, fortified as the stone, powerful as the cloud or adaptable as sand but it was home to the nations rejects and worst criminals that it had to offer all looking for a place to call home or a sanctuary from hunters and assassin's.

But here she was one of Orochimaru's elite nin and the head of his medical corp or what it house or should she say train, all made to serve the sound village and Orochimaru the Otokage, now here she was signing papers and preparing to teach 'hopeful' future medical nin's in this small hospital, she wouldn't have minded little help from other medical ninja but unfortunate the only ones both skilled and knowledgeable in the arts was her and Orochimaru's second Kabuto who couldn't help and even if he could, he'd barely tolerate training a few and she quote 'snot nose brat's' and he didn't have the time with orochimaru tasking him with their secret projects.

"so how's keeping the village's health Yuki?" and there was that sarcastic voice that she came to know, turning to the now opened door in her office she say a grey hair teen wearing glasses that flared with the sun shining on it blocking the site of his eyes, "Kabuto it's always nice for you to drop by, are you here for the new shipment of organs that was a 'gift' from our neighbours?".

"unfortunately no I am here to inform you that Lord Orochimaru request's our presences and I wouldn't want to keep him waiting" that snarky bastard said, sighing heavly I re-equipped my weapons and supplies before following Kakashi junior out the door and to his royal 'snakeness' office.

"ah Yuki I thank you for coming to my office, now I have a question for you" great he's going to give me some dull task with harvesting some poor bastards organs or teaching some orphans that he rescued or kidnapped, "tell me how would you like to help me take down the leaf?" okay maybe it isn't going to be a dull task "you see I plan on destroying the leaf once and for all if you're interested?".

"I would gladly help but I need know what my role in it would be?" I needed to know what it was I would be doing as I didn't trust the pale skin paedophile for a second every he did was and will all ways be for himself, "excellent you and I will go in disguised as instructors for our genin teams for the chunin exam's while kabuto enters as a leaf nin, this operation will be a joint task with the hidden sand" "hidden Sand? Aren't they suppose be the leaf's allies?" I asked surprised that they would turn on the leaf.

"they were, however due to the leaf stealing their contracts, merchants as well as their daimyo favour so they've fallen on hard times and all they need is a little push, but fortunately their kage was able to 'see it' my way" he said with the grin still growing on his face "so get ready the exam starts in two weeks and I've already assigned you your team and identification" he said handing him two folders.

The first folder detailed my team's and let's just say I was not impressed, I mean sure genin's aren't that impressive to begin with but this team was completely hopeless, low chakra levels and control, a history of violent behaviour, lack of team work and poor skills, thankfully this was one of our weakest teams so they won't be missed.

Now the 2nd folder detailed my disguise along with a picture of her new identity, a long haired brunette with a bandaged wrapping over were her scared eye is supposed to be, brown eyes and a couple of freckles on her pale face, "I'll admit it's a solid identity, blood type, medical history, chakra levels and elemental affinity's, whoever did this is a genius" "why thank you I did try to add your weight and height as a factor for the I.D" Kabuto you son of a bitch only you could make a solid document on someone while being a dick about it.

"now Yuki while at the leaf you must keep up your disguise even to your team they are not to know who you really are, also you will receive additional mission's from me while you're there, now if you don't have any questions then Kabuto will give you your supplies" he said gesturing to scroll in Kabuto's hand.

I took the scroll before heading back to my apartment which was fairly normal except for a few scrolls and weapons laying around, unsealing the scroll out popped the clothes from the picture as well as a case of cosmetic and other items, so after a change of clothes and putting up some of that make up, I looked exactly like the picture.

I wore anbu pants, sleeveless shirt accompanied by the sounds chunin jacket I wore my sound headband on my fore head over the bandages covering my scared eye, placing a simple genjutsu over myself changing my remaining eye into normal brown eye and final piece to complete it, taking out a scroll from my secret compartment I smeared my blood over one of the seals popping out a thin blade that looked like a giant needle with a wire attached to it before placing it on my back.

Looking into my human sized mirror I'd admire my new look before shifting my face into a scowl and a look of annoyance "yep this look and personality will work perfectly now it time for Ms Kumaru Kisu to go see her new temporary team" I said to my reflection before body Flickering out of my apartment and to the training ground they were meeting at.

-Sound village training ground-

In the middle of an opened field surrounded by a thick dark forest sat three genin that look like they were in their teens and each had an air and the face of annoyance and hostility as they looked like they were about to murder each other before their attention was drawn away to the new arrival who also look annoyed to be here.

"alright you worthless pieces of trash I am to be your new instructor for the exam's, my name Kumaru and I don't care about you and you don't care about me, I am to make sure you're ready for the exam's" I said with a look of anger on my face as I asserted my authority to these Brats, looking over each and every one of them I sensed arrogance and anger from them as they look at me with disrespect.

"Now you will address me as Ms Kumaru or sensai, you will do everything I say without question and without hesitation am I clear!" I said to them not receiving answer before show them who's boss by raising my KI to the point where they were on the ground gasping for breath "I said AM. I. CLEAR!" lowering it a bit so they speak "YES SENSAI!" they yelled out before I stopped It all to together letting them collect themselves "good now once you have caught your breath we'll begin the test".

After preparing everything from setting the timer and to tying two pairs of bells to my hip I turned to address them "now the objective of the test is to get these two bells" I said patting them on my side "you have an hour to complete this test and only two of you will pass if you get the bells" that set them on edge as they tensed up ready to fight "now you must come at me with the intent to kill" as soon as I finished that sentence the one in the middle rushed at me with his kunai before he found himself in an arm breaking bind as I bent his kunai holding arm behind his back nearly dislocating his arm from his shoulder, "I did not say start and if any of you ever pull your weapon on me again I will make you death a slow and painful experience".

"Now start!" and just like that all three of them disappeared into the surrounding forest, I'll admit they were to hide from me for a few good seconds before I was able to pinpoint their position's, two of them were on my sides in the forest while the final once was in brush behind me.

Then the one who I humiliated rushed from the brush behind me with his held in a stabbing position unfortunate for him I pulled a series of wires from the ground revealing a series of long metal wires in a square Patten trapping his feet as they tighten around his ankles "Ninja Art Long blade: Stitching Spider".

While I was trapping him his team mates used the opportunity to send a couple of shuriken at me only to be replaced by their trapped team mate who took the full blunt of their assault that only managed to hit his limbs dealing non-fatal damage to him as I flashed to his previous position in the brush.

"hmm their leaving they're team mate to die in order to remain hidden both cowardice and smart at the same time" I watched a the two left their positions not one of them going to their injured team mate knowing that doing so will leave them open to attack, performing the handsigns a puff of smoke appeared next to me before dispersing to reveal a perfect copy of me that sprinted towards the injured genin knocking him out before bandaging his wounds and tying him up as I went after the others.

(genin 1 K.O'd)

The 2nd one wasn't hard to find as she only circled around the clearing and attacked my clone just as it had finished tying up her teammate, she immediately cursed herself for her stupidity in believing their sensei moment of mercy towards her teammates, she went on the defensive holding her kunai in a reverse grip in front of her as she slowly spinned taking in the details of the surrounding tree's trying to find her.

Performing another series of handsigns "Water style: water dragon Jutsu" waters shot from my lips and took the form of a dragon as it raced towards her consuming her in its watery body as it raced to tree colliding with it as she follows suit smacking the tree before being free from it as she takes long deep breaths on the ground.

I flashed behind her and put her in a choke hold depriving her of air until she was unconscious and dropped to the floor hard, "now there was only one left" I commented while tying this one up, deciding to my secret advantage the genjutsu over my brown eye lifted revealing my red eye that I used to find the chakra signature of the remaining genin, a minute of look and I found her hiding behind a tree a few yards away from the clearing, smirking to myself I put the genjutsu over my eye again before traveling the final nin's positon.

(2nd genin K.O'd)

The site I came to was just pathetic I mean she was shaking, mumbling to herself, tears running down her face as she looked left and right rapidly in obvious signs of paranoia, honestly it was almost too depressing to milk this, almost that is, a sadistic grin appeared on my face as I activated a simple genjutsu on the area.

(Genjutsu)

The forest turned dark quickly followed by complete silence, the girl symptoms increased as sadistic laughter was heard coming from the darkness of the forest getting closer and closer until her sensei appeared from with blood dripping from her and her blade as she wore a sadistic smirk on her face "hahahahahah one little girl left Hahahhahaha" advancing on her, she screaming in pure fear before fainting as she wets herself.

(Genjutsu)

"That just disgusting!" I said spotting the wetting pants and puddle of urine building on the ground under the fainted girl, sighing to myself I picked her up and travelled back to the clearing re-joining her with the other's as I awaited their arrival to the world of the living.

(3rd genin K.O'd you win)

An hour later all three of them regained consciousness "welcome back to the world of the living" grinning at all of their angry faces as they struggled to get free of their binding's "Release me Bitch!" the only male in the group shouted to me, that earned him a slap in the face "that sensei to you Maggot" I said coldly to him as I slapped him.

"now all of you didn't last five minutes against me and spent the remaining minutes napping through the test" I said letting what happen hang heavily on them "now" grabbing the 3rd Genin as I held a kunai to her throat "you will fight to the death for her safety" their reaction was what I expected "tch why would I waste my life for her/ yeah I'm not dying for her" the both them said as they're teammate that I held was sobbing as she begged for her life.

"that good" that caught them off guard "enemy teams will use this exact situation on you to thin your numbers not letting you emotional attachments will take away their advantage and you could use this very action against you're opponents if they have something you need" I said explaining what they should expect in the future if this situation ever comes up "but you lack of team work divided you up making you all easy targets to pick off one by one" releasing her as I undid her binds.

"we need to work on your team co-ordination and skills" I explained before a creepy grin slowly widened on my face "but before all that I need to teach you all the pecking order" what happen for the next few hours was the screams of pure terror and agony that the sound village will never forget.

-Time skip Otokage office-

"ah Yuki or should I say Kumaru Kisu how was your team?" Orochimaru asked knowing what my answer would be "they were exactly like the file said but they'll be ready for the exams through my accelerated course" that widened his smile "kukuku excellent I knew assigning them to you would prove fruitful but remember their disposable so don't get too attach".

"don't worry I won't now if there's nothing else I'll be in office preparing for tomorrow's lession" seeing that he had nothing left for me I returned to office in the hospital to resume my work.

-Time skip outside konoha-

The sun shined on the land of fire or to be more specific the hidden leaf village where the inhabitants walked through their village with smiles on their faces in anticipation for the chunin exam, however approaching the village was two groups of sound nin lead by a pale man with long dark hair and a familiar brown haired nin.

"Ah our old home doesn't it bring back some memories dear Kuramu?" the man asked with a smile on his face "some memories yes" I said remember her time in the leaf.

 _-flash back-_

 _A couple of familiar jonin ninja as children laughed and chatted together inside their class each spotting the leaf headband on their person as they talked about the main topic of the day, "oh man from students to ninja aren't we great or what!" obito exclaimed with a huge grin painted on his face "I know right who do you think will be on your team?" little Yuki asked._

" _well I hope you and-" trailing off as he looked at the next person from across the room "Rin sigh" he sighed dreamily "save you're day dreaming in your own time obito, you're a ninja now start acting like it" kakashi said with the same bored look on his face as he knocked obito from his day dreaming to now glaring daggers at said kid._

" _Yosh! My rival is already on focused on his duty as a ninja I too need to start acting like a true ninja of the leaf!" Might guy monologue within the group causing Kakashi to try and hide himself further from the crazed nut job of a rival._

 _Their laughter was stopped by the teacher accounting their presence "alright class settle down I will announce the teams" all of the students sat in their respected seats, "team 7 Obito Uchiha, Rin Inuzuka" Obito was practically celebrating "and Kakashi Hatake" then he was brought down to earth._

" _team 8 Might guy, Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Saratobi" after that he announced the other teams leaving Yuki all by herself "Yuki vale due to lack of students needed to form a team you will be an apprentice to Tsunade Senju" after that he left the room leave her to fend for herself against her friends questions._

 _-flashback end-_

"I need to take care of some business, I'll join you at the end of the 2nd exam" with that the pale sound nin left the two groups including the disguised Yuki " you six have your orders but don't do anything to jeopardise our position here" adding in the K.I to enforce her orders "YES SENSEI KUMARU!" all 6 of the genins exclaimed before she vanished in a body flicker "man she is one scary lady, how was your training with her?" asked a mummy looking guy with almost is entire body except his eyes were covered in bandages, their answer was in the form of crying as the creepy smiling face of their sensei appeared in the background "first rule of Kumaru's training! do not talk about Kumaru's training!" the only male In his group answered while sobbing "are you crying?" "2nd rule of Kumaru's training!".

(with yuki)

The disguised sound nin walked through the village after presenting her credentials to the immortal gate guard's, taking in the site of familiar and new stores and houses of the village that was once her home when a cry startled her from her musing, turning towards the source she two sand ninja's one of them wearing makeup was holding a kid by his shirt off the ground.

"Well this should be interesting" I mumbled taking in the appearance of the two groups "the group on the leaf, judging by their appearances their the kazekage children but where their brother the one tailed jinchuuriki" musing to myself before looking at the other group "well this is a surprise Kakashi's brat's" looking at pinkie and whiskers "and the little children are the grandchildren of the villages elders with the boy being held up by his shirt saratobi's grandson" taking into detail the 3 mini brats.

"Excuse Me!" I yelled out to them as I walked towards them "what do you want sound nin?" the guy with the make asked rudely "I couldn't help but notice this entertaining scene of see a genin about to punch a little kid in the face for accidently bumping into him" an amusing grin appeared on my face before continuing "now if I'm not mistaken you two are the Kazekages own children" that earned a couple of surprised looks from the leaf group and prideful ones from the two sand nin.

"And I'm sure the kid you about to assault would be the 3rd hokage's grandson" that wiped the smug look's from their faces "Now I'm sure that ninja's from a foreign village assaulting another in their own village much less the leader's own family will cause an international outrage" my grin widened to showing my pearly white sharp teeth as I took in the look of fear showing on their faces.

"why I'm sure the leaf will be outraged that the grandson of their kage who isn't even a ninja yet was assault by their allies children, why they'd even call for the assaulter head even threaten to go to war with the sand" I enjoyed the look of pure terror on his face, "I'm sure your father will sell your brother to the leaf in a show of good faith to protect his village, isn't that right the one's in the tree?".

Every one look to the tree on top of them to see Sasuke Uchiha and the red head opposite him who seem to be giving his sibling the cold stare, dropping Konohamaru he tried to explain to his brother "Gaara I-" "silence Kankuro you're a disgrace to our village".

After a whole introduction off the 3 sand sibling and the information of the Chunin exam they left with Yuki following their example before she was stopped by the leaf nin "excuse me thank you for saving me" turning towards them "I didn't do for you, I did it for my team to enter the exam without any international incident causing it to stop for who know how long" and with that I left knowing that Orochimaru's team was following Kakashi team for whatever task they were given.

-time skip-

It was in the middle of the night in Konoha as Kakashi had his back turned on a Ninja from the hidden rain village "so how'd it go?" he asked the Rain ninja "they all made it your squad and the other's all 9 genin proved them self's ready for the exam" then he transformed into Iruka "you were right Kakashi their good, they've all developed very impressive skills" "hmm but the chunin exam's can break any one, we'll see if they can toughen out".

After Iruka left leaving Kakashi all by himself on the roof, or so if would appear, looking over to to the next he spotted a female sound nin giving him a friendly smile that was giving an all too familiar bad vibe.

From the sound nin perspective she was chuckling to self as she listen to Iruka report on Kakashi's team evaluation for the exam "still Arrogant as ever Kakashi", giving him her most friendly wave and smile before flickering to my hotel room and falling asleep in my disguise another memory of my time as a leaf nin playing in my head.

-Flashback-

 _We see Yuki waiting in the class room all by herself because all of the other teams sensei came for them and she had yet to meet her's._

 _Hours pasted and the sun was nearly setting, sighing in disappointment she got of her seat and left the classroom as well as the school to head backhome to her apartment, 'my sensei is the great Tsunade senju, legendary medical ninja and one of the three great sanin so why hasn't she pick me up like the rest of sensei's', her thoughts were interrupted by a drunk voice calling her out._

" _Hey *hic* brak" turning towards the source she saw a drunk blond woman in a leaf ninja uniform, "are you *hic* Yuki?" nodding to her question "*hic* I'm Tsunade you're sensei *Burrrrp*" she sweat dropped at the display of her sensei that was supposed to be one of the legendary sanin._

' _this drunk is supposed to be my sensei the legendary Tsunade senju' after that she help the intoxicated sanin back to her home before heading to hers and preparing for what she should expect for tomorrow after seeing what she should expect._

 _(flashback end)_

The morning sun shined on the village hidden in the leaves stirring every inhabitant from their slumber including our protagonist of our story.

 **Hope you enjoyed the story now I bet you have a few question about the team she's with, well their not really important to the story and are only there to help the main sound team with the exam and solidify her position as a team leader.**

 **Review this story and give me your ideas, thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bloody Witch of the Leaf Ch 4

 **Sorry I haven't updated in while I've been work on this chapter going over it multiple time's searching for error's and making it more appealing to you the readers, thank you all for your patience's and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chunin exams part 2 preliminaries

The sun shined on the Hidden Leaf village in a sign of a new day as the inhabitants rose and opened their shops to start a new day and the start of the Chunin exam's as various shinobi teams from different villages headed towards the first part of the exams while their sensei's headed to their own part of the exams.

And Yuki or should we say Kumaru was walking to where they gathered, passing by many shops opening and it's people waving at each other with smiles on their faces in anticipation for today's exams, taking in the site she was unaware of who she was walking into until it was too late.

"oof!" she let out as she crashed into the back of a green jacket, scowling at moment of distraction she looked up to see who she bumped into only to see a familiar spiked grey hair shinobi with a mask looking at her with concern "are you alright?" he asked.

Setting into her role as she prepared her persona and a little extra if she encountered Kakashi, she blushed and spoke in a meek voice "oh i-I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going" acting like embarrassed woman "it's alright I also had my head in the clouds as well" he said with a smile showing through is mask.

"Is that a icha icha paradise book?" she inquired spotting said book in his hand, he panicked because he was holding what was considered smut because of the both the author and the book "ummmm no! t-this is- I mean this isn't" enjoying the site of him panicking because he was caught red handed "it's alright" she said calming him down a bit "Really? You mean you're not gonna hit me and call me a pervert?" "no of course not and besides" taking out an exact copy of the book with a small blush on her face like she was revealing her most embarrassing secret "I also enjoy reading his books and sometimes imagen myself in place of the female protagonist" she admitted.

The look on kakashi face of priceless as he stared at her in wonder and awe like he found the world largest diamond "you really like these book's?" not believing what he was hearing, nodding her head with a blush still present.

Knocking out of his stupor he gathered himself and put on his charm "might I know the name of the beautiful creature in front of me" he said in a deep voice no doubt acting out the male character's line in the book, she giggled at his lame pick up line while In her mind she was laughing hysterically 'hahahahaha y-you seriously did not use that line hahahaha oh man of the lines you had to use, you used the one from your smut book hahaha I don't know weaver to be flattered that your flirting with me or insulted that you used that line on me' "of course my Kumaru Kisu might I know the name of you handsome" quoting the line from the book.

"Of course my name is Kakashi Hatake" "your Kakashi Hatake thee kakashi of the leaf the copy ninja?!" she asked with excitement as she watch the man hold himself up with pride "um do you mind if I" holding out her icha icha book "have your autograph?" asked meekly "of course anything for a beautiful woman" taking it off her hands and signing his name in it before handing it back "say aren't you training the last Uchiha?" "why yes I am and my team is participating in the exam" he said with pride "wow so is mine this is our first time in this village would you mind showing me the way to the sensei gathering I don't know my way" "of course" and just like she latch on his arm hugging it very tightly as he led around the village completely unaware of the triumphant smirk directed at him by the woman holding onto him.

-one hour later-

"And this is the room where all jonin leader teams gather to watch their genin in the exam" he her as they stood outside of the room "thank you your village is very beautiful" she thanked before kissing him on his masked cheek "good luck to your team" she said before entering the room leaving the bewildered masked nin standing there "this is like in one of my books, icha icha paradise wayward lovers where two ninjas from different villages fall in love".

Taking his book out he held it up high and proclaimed "oh great super pervert thank you for giving me the chance to act out one your great works!".

Elsewhere a certain perverted sanin sneezed as an emotion of pride swelled within him like someone thank him for his great work of true romantic art, but that didn't save him from the righteous furry of a few naked women who heard his sneeze as he peeked or in his term studied for his future projects.

-yuki pov-

As I Enter the room of genin team leaders a dark smirk spread across my face 'oh Kakashi, if I had known it was this easy I would've done this years ago' my eyes swept across the room spotting a few familiar faces of my formers comrades, Might guy, Asuma Sarutobi , kurenai yuhi a few other faces I recognised from the academy, a few different jonins from the other villages, sand, mist, stone, rain, grass, cloud and finally Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd hokage sitting at the table at the end of the room.

Walking to the other side of the room I was stopped by someone shouting at me "Hey! You!" turning to source I saw three mist nin glaring right at me "Who me?" I asked innocently full well knowing why they stopped me "yes you! Is that the nuibari?" the scarred mist nin pointed to the needle sword on my back "why yes it is" I replied with an innocent smile on my face.

"That Sword was Stolen from the hidden mist Village it belongs to us!" he declare with two of his buddies glaring at me, by now the entire room was look at us eager to see where this is going, so I thought why not give them a show they'll never forget, "me?! Steal this?! Excuse me but I did not this steal this I bought it!" I replied holding the blade within my hands "You Bought it!" he roared having a legendary artefact from your village bought was simply insulting "yes from a nice blue haired woman in a nurse outfit".

That had the undivided attention of everyone in the room as I was quite famous for my many feats in their villages, why they even placed me on the second page of the bingo book, "this blue haired nurse did she have a patch over her eye?" Kakashi asked joining in the conversation after entering the room "yes she did and she gave me a discount on her other weapons as well" that confirmed it as just about everyone in the room radiated K.I with only the mist nin directed at me "now let's see what else did she give me?" I pondered out loud.

"twin swords that generate lightning" their glare intensified as I named Kiba the twin lightning sword "a sword with a scroll of explosive tags attached to it" their teeth grinded together "and a sweet awesome mist anbu mask" by now they were practically calling for blood "give us back what is our Bitch!" the man shouted his hand reaching towards his sword "it is not your because I bought it and besides you don't want to start a fight in here" I responded "and why shouldn't we?" he questioned arrogantly.

A small smile spread across my face "because if you start a fight here you intentionally start a war with every single village here" confused by what I said except for those who knew what the exams were all about I cleared it up for him "you and your teams represent you village and any action you make reflect upon them so if you attack another without reason especially in a foreign village you basically start a war, beside your village is still recovering from your civil war, I don't think your Mizukage would like it if her ninja started a war on her behave" I explain pointing out that I and everyone else here have diplomatic immunity and any action taken upon us is an act of war.

Gritting his teeth he and his comrades didn't move obviously contemplating weaver they should act upon their villages honour or give up and try a different approach but I had something else in mind "but if it will make you feel any better you could try to get them back by fighting me in one of this villages training ground with the hokage's permission of course" my statement was directed at the 3rd who weighed his options and of course wanted to know the strengths of what my village can do through me so he nodded "I see no reason to let a dispute between two villages be resolved through this, you may use training 9 maybe this will entertaining while our exam instructors thins out the number of genin for the 2nd exam" he said before all of us followed the leaf nin to said training ground.

Taking our places on the opposite sides of the field while the rest of the Jonin's sat this one out on the side, taking out our weapons we readied for what would be a fight to the death as silence engulfed the field with the only sound being the wind and the slow breathing from everyone before a single leaf fell to the ground singling the start of our death match.

I was the first to act my handing moving through hand seals at an incredible speed before shouting out "hidden mist jutsu" a mist engulfed the field swallowing everyone including the nins inside of it "ha mist Jutsu we were born in it you really don't stand a chance!" one of the mist nin declared with a smug look on his face "perhaps" my voice echoed throughout the thick mist "but you weren't prepared for what you might face in it" after that complete silence took over.

Silently travelling behind around them and preparing my attack.

-jonin teams-

"the hidden mist jutsu" one of them stated seeing the thick fog around them "she is able to use the mist jutsu" another from the crowd spoke "if she is able to use such a jutsu then that makes her one of two thing" Might guy said before Kakashi continued for him "a former hidden mist ninja or someone who knows their techniques and I'm guessing the latter of the two considering that neither side seemed to recognise each other in the slightest".

Screams erupted from the fog "NO! No! Please! –slash sound- aaaaauuugggh!-slash- someone help me!-sound of something snapping and ripping-" the sounds of brutal fighting or butchering was heard from within the fog sending chills down the spine of harden veterans as they listened the screams of pain and terror before silence once again engulf the field with whimpering being heard, soon the fog lifted with the site of the two last nin's and most goriest and stomach churning display any of them had ever seen.

-fight-

The three mist nin held their weapon in front of them in a defensive position, their eyes searching around them for their foe, when all of a sudden thin wire's wrapped around one them dragging him off from his comrades as he screamed before his begs reach their ears "No! NO! Please!-slash sound- aaaauuugggh!-slash-" his screams were soon shallowed up by his blood blocking his lungs that it came out as gurgles.

From the Kumaru or Yuki's perspective she watched as the mist nins took up defensive positions before silently wrapping thin wires around one of them and pulled his screaming form towards her where she slowly slashed into his forms directing all of her attacks at his lungs and passages ways before setting up for her next victim.

'Ninja art long blade: web of death' Wrapping another series of wires around him all over his body and limbs he was pull upwards from away from his unknowing comrade before screaming in pain they pulled and twisted his body before –Snap! And Rip!- blood sprayed all over included the final mist nin who felt and spotted the blood before hysterically falling to his knees and begging for his life.

The mist then lifted enough to show Kumaru standing over the final nin with an innocent smile painted on her face while the mutilated remains of his fellow nin hovered above her like a puppet, blood dripped from every part of their bodies as their faces distorted in silent screams of horror, those seeing this display couldn't contain their stomach and let it all out including the third hokage.

"Hello" she said in a cheery tone despite the air of cold unadulterated horror around her "p-p-p-please! D-don't hurt me! I-I surrender!" the man cried out cowering in fear of the woman in front of him who took out his comrades in less than a minute "oh I wanted to play a bit longer" she let out in disappointment "oh well best continue on with the exam" she stated before sheathing her weapon letting the bodies drop to the floor as she walk through the crowd of Jonin's who parted way for her in fear but not before she pinch kakashi.

The rest of the different village ninja left to see on how their teams managed in the first part of the exam leaving only the leaf nin in their place

"she terrifying!"

"she a demon!"

"she a monster"

"she wonderful"

Everyone looked at kakashi who looked at said woman in awe despite what she did "Kakashi my friend are you serious" Might guy asked in worry of his rival's taste in women "Guy! She everything I dreamed about in a woman" he said looking at him before listing off.

"she like icha icha books, she beautiful, she likes icha icha books, she kissed me and did I mention she a fan of icha icha books" Kakashi said to his fellow nins, "not to mention she pinched him in the ass" Kurunai mumbled but everyone heard it "you must be joking Kakashi, she just butchered those mist nin and smiles at it like it was nothing, if that doesn't scream dangerous then I don't know what does!" Asuma exclaimed to his friend "not mention she admitted to have contact with Yuki Vale" the 3rd hokage said being the topic to a serious matter that knock Kakashi out of his state "yes I heard about that" he replied in a serious matter.

"hm I have heard from Jiraya that his spy's have been hearing rumours of her becoming one of orochimaru's ninja" Sarutobi commented smoking on his pipe "Yuki teaming up with orochimaru" one the leaf nin whispered in fear "that a duo that I don't wish to face altogether!" another cried out "do you want me to get the information out her relating to orochimaru and Yuki?" Kakashi asked serious about the subject involving two notorious traitors of the leaf.

-yuki pov-

Killing those mists nin was nice to start a day and well as giving every single one of those a taste of what the sound can do with someone like me wiping the floor with the representatives of one of the great villages plus I got to see the looks on their faces after what I did.

Now I await inside of the tower for all of the teams my mind wandering to the last time I encountered mist nin.

 _-Flashback 3_ _rd_ _shinobi war land of water-_

 _We see a young Yuki with her modified medical saw a series of small scrolls on her back as she hopping from branch to branch in a heavy fog followed by a couple of leaf shinobi, they're travels lead to clearing littered with bodies dropping to the ground they surveyed the carnage around them._

" _Search for survivors we need to know what happened here!" Yuki ordered Leaf nin who scattered around checking each body as she did the same, walking past one of them she turned to the sound of shallow breathing to find a sole survivor "got one here!" Yuki shouted out drawing all of their attention to her._

 _Dropping down next to semi-conscious body she went through a series of hand seals before her hands glowed green and placed them on him checking the assessing the damage as they healed internal and external injuries, healing him enough for him to speak._

" _What happened here? Who did this to you?" she questioned him "i-it was-it was the-" he was cut off by Yuki dodging a thin blade that pieced the man finishing him off, high pitch laughter echoed around them, the blade was pulled from the body by a thin wire attached to its hilt, following its path they saw a tall thin man._

 _He had long, shaggy, straw-coloured blond hair and his face was concealed by a white porcelain Anbu mask, with a green-coloured triangle on its lower half, slits for eye-holes and Kirigakure's symbol etched into the top. His attire consisted of a sleeveless black shirt, matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, and Kirigakure's striped wrist and leg-guards. He also wore bandages around his neck._

 _This was the infamous Kushimaru Kuriarare one of the infamous and brutal seven swords men of the mist, wielder of the long blade Nuibari the sewing needle._

 _The man laughed again "it was me little nin" he mocked them taking great delight in the death and fear he caused, taking out her saw blade she held it in front of herself with a look of determination and anger for all of the suffering he has caused "well well well Tsunade senju's little apprentice" chuckling "I gonna take great delight in showing your master your severed head" he started laughing after that._

" _All of you get away from here! Take any survivors you can and leave quickly!" she order "lady Yuki! Are you sure!?" one of the leaf nin questioned "GO!" she shouted charged directly at kushimaru bearing her weapon in a reverse grip with the saw end pointed at him._

" _hahahaha oh I'm gonna enjoy this!" he commented before throwing his blade like javelin watching as the thin blade sored through the air heading right at her, only she dodged at the last second feeling it nick her cheek as it and the wire flew past her while she continued in her sprint towards him._

 _Leaping forward she slash her saw blade across his midsection and water sprayed out of the cut before his form exploded into a puddle, jump high in a back flip she narrowly escaped the series of wires exploding from the ground in a web like pattern that trapped the few remaining shinobi by their feet "Ninja art Long blade: Stitching spider" Kushimaru proclaimed hold his long blade in one hand and the wire attach to it in the other._

 _Landing safely on wires she went through a series of hand seals "water style: water dragon Jutsu" pulling the moister from mist a dragon made of water shot from her lips towards him, he jumped high from the ground to avoid the dragon, looking up he saw Yuki heading right at him in mid-air with blade sheathed, knowing that he couldn't dodge any attack with any force to push him out of the way so he prepare to block and bear any attacks she can throw at him as he watched her go through another set of seals "Ninja Art Saw Blade!: Cardiac Strikes!" before she disappeared from his site._

 _After a few seconds an unbearable force of pain rocked across his body force him to spin to see her right behind him the same position before disappearing again and the feeling pain came once more, this happened multiple times each strike getting faster and faster like the beat of his own heart, soon it ended with the both of them landing on the ground, she landed on her feet while he fell hard to the ground._

 _Sitting up he saw her holding out her blade with an impassive look on her face "You Bitch!" he cursed staggering to stand up as pain travelled his body "you think you can defeat me! One of the seven swordmens of the mist!" he ranted as his own heart beat drummed loudly in his ears, she slowly sheathed her blade leave a small part of it hanging as she listened to him rant before clicking it in place._

 _His heart stopped just as she sheaved her blade, the long silence echoed before multiple cut slowly appeared throughout his body and then blood exploding from them as he dropped to the ground, his body not moving for a full minute for Yuki walk up to it and turned it over facing the sky above, as she checked his to confirm his death the unnatural fog and wire fell releasing the captive shinobi's who stood there in awe as the apprentice of one of the sanin just killed one of the seven swords men._

" _She did it!"_

" _She killed that monster!"_

" _Lady Yuki saved us!"_

" _All hail Lady Yuki!"_

" _YUKI! YUKI! YUKI!"_

 _As all of the nin around her cheered her name she was however not listening to them as her eyes were still stuck on the fallen shinobi's corpse, her hands slowly etched towards his mask before her fingers curled around it edges and lifted it up to see the face of the dead man staring straight at her with a sadistic grin stretch on his face showing his shark teeth that many of his fellow swordsmen possess._

 _It was on that day she secretly stored the body, sword and mask of the deceased mist ninja Kushimaru Kuriarare and cemented herself as a hero to the leaf for saving the lives of her fellow shinobi and ending one of the hidden Mist's weapons._

 _-flash back end-_

It was the first time she used a jutsu that she developed on an actual person, the Jutsu require burst of speed provided by chakra, and modified wind technique's that make her almost appear to body flicker to the other side of the target only, she slices through her targets with great speed as she uses precision attacks against her foe attacking vital area's of the body.

Now she waits until all jonins of the successful teams were called in to observe their teams.

-2 days later-

The rest of the 2nd portion of the exam flew by with Yuki posing as Kumaru going on several outing with Konoha smut reading jonin known as Kakashi who main topic of their dates was sometimes about the icha icha series or even walking around with her latching onto his arm showing everyone that they together, he would often inquire about what the sound village is like, how she became a sound ninja and also about orochimaru and her real self, naturally she answered them without giving to much information namely that she had only met one of the once and it was the end of that.

Now here she was standing next the disguised orochimaru with the other jonin's as they welcomed the survivors who made it to the preliminaries, many genin stood before her with the majority of them being leaf genin of asuma, kurenai, guy and Kakashi, Kabuto and his team made it with few noticeable bruises and cuts, the sand siblings with hers and orochimaru's teams.

The hokage informed them all about what the exam's are really about, on how they keep the peace between village's by having their ninja participate in these tournaments as a means to show off their villages strength as a way to balance the power between them, to show of their ninja's prowess and attract wealthy merchants to invest in them.

Soon Hayate appear and asked those who didn't want to fight in this sudden death match to leave Naturally Kabuto left as he had already completed his part in the mission leaving the rest to them, a board then appear and circled through the names before stopping at Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado.

-One fight later-

Sasuke vs Yoroi: winner Sasuke

The young Uchiha won by using a technique he stole from Guy's apprentice Lee and was led out by kakashi to who know where all the while secretly being followed by orochimaru leaving her to oversee the sound nin.

The next two combatants to fight were Shino Aburame vs Zaku Abumi one from the famous Aburame clan of insect users the other an arrogant shinobi with no proper ninja skill except for the weapons embedded into his limbs, however an unfortunate incident in the forest of death crippled him a bit.

From across the area the Aburame's sensei Kurenai who looking at Kumaru wearily at Kumaru after seeing what she did to the mist nin two days ago, Kumaru was sending a friendly smile to her that was giving off the feeling of pure terror.

The two genin walked down to the area and stood a foot from each other, 'Zaku arrogance is well known, plus the fact his arms have been rendered temporarily due to the incedent with the cursed marked uchiha, as well as to the fact he has no real skills as a shinobi his only advantage is his arms' yuki thought eyeing the sound genin before looking at his opponent.

'An Aburame and the clan heir no less, it's been awhile since I fought alongside one them, what they sometimes lack in shinobi skill they make up for with they ability to control parasitic insects and the intelligence that rivals that of the Nara's as they plan five steps ahead of their opponents, toying with before finishing them off like predator' she mused.

With the match began Zaku was the first to move using his only good arm he charged directly at the Aburame, his first mistake as his wide hook was blocked easily as his opponent continued to play him before he revealed his weapon by blasting the genin point blank throwing him halfway across the arena.

-With Kakashi and Sasuke-

In a dark chamber surrounded by Pillars and seals made of blood, in the middle of the chamber was Kakashi finishing the seal on Sasuke curse mark rendering the young genin unconscious from both the pain and exhaustion.

"my..how you've grown" a new voice spoke sending chills up Kakashi's spine "to think you've become strong enough to use the curse sealing Jutsu" walking from behind the people revealed to be Orochimaru in a dark jonin outfit.

"You" Kakashi growl in fear and hatred as he looks behind him to see the rogue sanin, a dark aura radiated of the pale snake man as he continues to smile at him "long time no see kakashi" "orochimaru".

"No offense Kakashi but I didn't come to see you, my business is with that boy Behind you" he gestured to the fallen form of Sasuke, "what do you want with Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as he glared at the Sanin who chuckled at his defiance "you've acquired something new, how I envy both you and dear Yuki's good fortune" he was taken back by the complement "I don't believe the both of you had the last time we me,the gift of the Sharingan".

A long silence engulf the room as the two shinobi stared at each before Orochimaru broke it "it's only fair that I want it too, the uchiha power".

-back in the arena-

The leaf genin were in fear as one of their own was thrown halfway across arena from a direct explosion to his face while other like the sound watch in amusement or indifference.

"alright fool, you had enough" Zaku called out arrogantly to the cloud of dust, however his smirk was wiped off by the movement of a dark silhouette pick himself up in within the smoke, the dust settled down to reveal Shino with a bit more dirt on him than before.

"But he's?! No way?!" Zaku question how he survived before the sounds of rapid clicking reached everyone's ear's "what?" he called out as everyone search for the source of the noise until their eyes landed on the Aburame who had hordes of insects crawling out of his exposed skin, namely the small holes in his face and out of his large jacket.

"great now that you've creeped us all out what happens next?" glaring at shino he caught off guard by another sound of clicking, turning around he saw a swarm of insects behind him slowing moving towards him.

"they're a rare species of parasitic beetles that attack their prey in a swarm, eating it's chakra" shino explain as he held one of the beetles on his finger while the rest continued to move closer to zaku .

"an army of this size, will suck you dry in less than a minute, your intelligent option is to forfeit the match, you can't fight two opponents at once, if you use your good arm against me, my friends will swarm you from behind conversely if you use your good arm to keep them at bay than you'll have me on your blind side, ether way your defeat will be certain and unpleasant it's wise to always have an ace in the hole" he explained the situation to him.

Cornered with no means of escape to escape the situation he soon became angry about feeling weak like he used to be before orochimaru found him, throwing logic out of way as anger took over he pointed his good arm to Shino and opened his hand to reveal the hole in hand "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! NOW YOU'VE MADE ME MAD!" then he took out his bad arm and aimed it at the insects behind him.

"Zaku!" Kumaru called bearing an impassive look on her face as she looked down on him "I order you to take the Aburame's advise and surrender, you can't win" she ordered earning a dark look of furry from the sound nin "I don't take orders you! You're not my sensei!" he roared earning looks of shock from his team and the leaf nin except for the other sound team that looked at him like he was insane for defying her.

Her response wasn't anger or a cold look but a gentle kind smile that sent chills down the spine of every one present "very well then but remember what happens next will all be on you" the ominous message had no effect on the enrage nin as he continued with his attack.

-Kakashi and orochimaru-

"What's your game?" Kakashi asked still remaining on the defensive in front of his student "this sound village that everyone curious about, it's mine you see I created it" smiling at the masked nin "I think you understand without saying any more".

"You and you're wild eye ambition" "oh yes indeed as always, but to play the game as you put it I need pieces on the chessboard, willing pawns to do my bidding".

-fight-

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zaku roared performing his attack "I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY!".

-Kakshi and orochimaru-

"and Yuki is one of your pawns?" Kakashi inquired never taking his eyes of the sasnin "oh not a pawn, she a far more valuable piece then that, even that woman that you seem so smitten with, but as for the other's well you know how it is in the game of chess"

-fight-

Blood and chakra exploded like a geyser "pieces must be sacrificed" Zaku's arms severed from the elbows in an explosion of chakra and blood shocking all of those who did not know how this happened or from the gruesome scene "AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! My arms!" he cried out in pain.

His answer came in the Kumaru who flashed in front of him still wearing her friendly smile "do want to know how this happened" picking up one of his servered limbs and pointed the hand towards him to show insects blocking the passage's "you let you opponent play you, something my team has been trained to resist and perform but you threw caution and logic out of the window with your short temper and allowing the Aburame to destroy you" she explained to the screaming boy as medic nin walked to towards him only to stopped by her.

"leaf ninja under no circumstance are you to aid this boy" her voice projected around the room halting the advancing medics "if you help this boy against the sound villages wishes it would considered an act of war" her threat hung over their heads at the prospect of entering a war with another village.

"sensei what does she mean?" a blonde girl asked her sensei Asuma "I don't know but I believe we're about to find out" he replied not taking his eye's of the boy and the dangerous woman bearing the look a predator ready to kill.

"my dear Zaku tell me do remember what the penalty for insubordination in the sound is?" unable to answer because of the intense pain he just looked at her with tears in his at the fear of dying "no? well then let me remind you the penalty for insubordination is death" that single sentence echoed throughout the room shocking many of the young nin for such a harsh punishment for crime that for them was mearly a month of no paid d class mission or even suspension from ninja duties.

"hesitation when an order is given or refusal to follow order's will result in the harm or destruction of the land of rice or the sound village, traitors, deserters and criminal's will die for the safety and security of our lands and you Zaku" pausing for a moment "will be an example to both your team and mine, I will not kill you and I will not spare you the mercy of a quick and clean death, you will die here lone on the ground until the blood in your veins run dry".

"she can't do that can she!?" the Blonde asked her teacher "it's their law Ino we can do nothing about it except watch" he replied his fingers scratching his kunai's as he contemplated on whether or not to intervene.

"man that's brutal"the inuzuka mumbled

"s-she's just gonna let him die" the female hyuga whimpered

The male Hyuga tried to use his byakugan only to clasp his hands on them as he screamed in pain earning the attention of his team and the others's "Neji!" a girl with a chinese bun hair style yelled out as she and guy jr held their friend.

"my eye's" taking his eyes off of his eyes to show a bit nothing wrong with them "when I tried to use my Byakugan to see their chakra it felt like my own eyes were rejecting me, when I flowed charka into them it was like my eyes were burning until I stopped it" he explained.

'someone's able to block the eye technique of the hyuga clan' the 3rd hokage thought looking at the Hyuga before his eye's swept over the competition 'if I remember only person has been reported to possess that ability from Kakashi reports 9 years ago, the traitor Yuki' his eye's landed on the sound nin sensei who stood there while the boy bleed to death.

'she could be yuki but looks can be deceiving' looking other the sound team again 'she was originally in anbu and one of Danzo's black ops agents'.

Soon the boy died from the blood loss and his body was destroyed via fire jutsu to prevent foreign villages from gaining secrets from his corpse, once his body of disposed of the matches continued with the next combatants luckily Kakashi arrived to see the next two to fight would be Misumi Tsurugi vs Kankuro: winner Kankuro

Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka, the fight ended in the draw with what could be the most pathetic display of fighting this village has ever had, one supposed to be the heiress to the famous mind clans of the village while the other is the girl of her year and a student of Kakashi.

Temari and Tenten: the winner is Temari due to powerful use of wind ninjutsu.

Shikamaru Nara and Kin Tsuchi: the winner is Shikamaru due his clan's shadow ninjutsu and strategic mind that he was able to trap and cause Kin to fall backwards and knock her self out with the wall.

Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka: winner Naruto Uzumaki who won by sheer luck as the Inuzuka almost had him from behind only to receive a fart straight to the face, it had almost made Kumaru laugh because of the heightened senses of the Inuzuka receiving it to the face.

Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga: the winner is Neji who brutally beat her almost killing the Hyuga heiress that didn't put up much of a fight, he was stopped by the four leaf Jonin's from delivering the finishing blow on the helpless girl.

Rock lee vs Gaara of the sand: the Winner Gaara who almost destroyed the mini Might Guy look alike known as Lee who's left limbs if not for the intervention of his sensei Guy would've been rendered completely destroyed beyond repair, from the damage Kumaru assess there's a chance they could be healed if she or her teacher Tsunade where present however due to her being a wanted Ninja and her teacher a drunken wretch running from her debt collectors and her failures within the leaf, the lad won't be having those limbs healed anytime soon.

Choji Akimichi and Dosu Kinuta: the winner Dosu who played on his opponents sensitivity to his weight enraging him and then defeating him using his sound brace.

Due to the unnatural number of genin left namely her team and because of the rules stating that team members cannot battle each other in the exam they were pasted on to the finals with the winners.

Secretly casting a genjutsu over the area using her eye's she made a copy of herself to act in her place while she performs her next part of the plan.

-1 hour later-

A single nurse with long black hair, pale skin and in a standard nurses outfit was walking down a long corridor passing by docters, nurses and patients until she arrived at a room, knocking on it she waited until the people inside opened to reveal three leaf anbu ninja in front of her.

"I'm sorry Miss but this room is restricted to only assigned personnel" the masked man said "oh that's alright" smiling in a closed I smile "I merely want to" opening them up to reveal her dōjutsu "check on him".

Before any of them could act she activated her hybrid dōjutsu "Shi no me(eyes of death)" she whispered watching as the three fell before her in silent agony until they cease to be, walking into the room she began to assess the situation "knowing Kakashi three anbu units aren't enough it's likely he planted some form of security seal that alerts him to any changes within the room".

Dropping down to one of them she prepared for his imminent arrival, eliminating scent and using the dead soul jutsu on two of the corpse's even changing the face and clothes of one of them as she took her place amongst the anbu by stealing one of their outfits.

It did not take long for kakashi arrive as her copy threw a scalpel at him without turning around to face him "my my how rude of you to interrupt a member of staff when their working on their Patients".

Taking in the scene before as he arrived to catch the thrown scalpel 'the anbu black ops unit I assigned was defeated so easily' "you, you're no ordinary nurse are you? you sensed me coming and immediately readied you weapon, quite impressive for a member of the medical staff" slowly approaching the nurse.

"you do have a habit of overestimating everyone" she whispered but he still heard it "so what did you with my student? Finding you like this I ought to haul you in for questioning" chuckling at his threat before turning around to address him "what just you, I took down three of your elite forces I hardly doubt you'd present a challenge" "are you looking to take me on".

Silence enveloped the room as the two stared at each other, kakashi looking at her with suspicion and anger while she simply smirked at him "you look just like the nurse I saw at front desk down stairs so who are you really another one of Orochimaru's pawns" his single exposed eye narrowed at her.

"Even if you somehow took me into custody you'll find extracting information from me will be a challenge for your interrogation department or even proving that I have any relation to him" mocking him "just answer the question?" he ordered getting tired of this back and forth banter "and if I say no" "I'm the one asking the question's now give me some answers" "look you soon get your answers even if I'm not here so why don't skip all of this and you let me go?" she asked as innocently as she can.

"you're not going anywhere, you're coming with me even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming" he threatened bearing a kunai towards her "so forward aren't you at least going to buy me dinner first before dragging me away with you" mocking as she position a charka infused scalpel towards Sasuke neck behind her.

A full minute of silence as the two held a stand off until the nurse slightly moved her weapon causing to move quick and fast before she harmed his student, kicking the medical knife out of her hand before restraining her ground with her arm behind her back, until one of the corpses got up and ran to the exit "I should have known" he said glaring at the retreating figure only for it to stop at seeing another Kakashi leaning against the door with his arms folded.

The formerly diseased corpse was cornered as the kakashi's moved in on it passing over the other anbu corpses where one of them opened their eyes and threw a couple of kunai's at the window, cracking it before smashing through falling towards the ground in a spin to face the kakashi at the window.

In slow motion the anbu removed it's mask to reveal Yuki smirking at him without her mask and patch on, before disappearing into the tree below she winked at his surprised face.

"Damnit! I can't believe I let her escape!" he cursed himself as his clone poof away leaving him with the copy of the nurse and dead anbu, checking on the nurse to confirm his suspicions "just as I suspected the dead soul Jutsu where a ninja temporarily animates and control a dead body evening transform its face, Yuki even stopped her own heart and eliminated all traces of her scent to escape by impersonating a murdered anbu black ops ninja, being trained by the legendary Tsunade senju of the three sanin is a powerful asset of her's" he thought out loud before continuing "my worst fear's have come true, she has become one of his ninja, granting her access to an untold number of resources, If I have any chance of beating her I need to prepare for all of her tricks".

-yuki pov-

After escaping Kakashi I put on my sound nin persona and went to meet up with orochimaru to report on the success of my mission, walking into the building overlooking the room I was in, "so I take it your mission was successful?" Orochimaru question leaning against the column with kabuto looking over the balcony.

"yes I established myself as one of your shinobi, sowing in the seeds of fear that'll spread through they're ranks" confirming "I take you're parts where successful as well?" "yes I made myself known to kakashi, who will no doubt inform saratobi about us, speaking of which I heard on how you handled Zaku and I have to I'm impressed you've managed the sound villages presence with our law's and punishments as well as that duel with the Mist nin".

"What can I say I sometimes impress myself with my work" she replied with smirk on her face.

-3rd hokage's office-

A gathering of leaf jonin stood before the hokage who sat behind his desk as he listened to Kakashi's report of his encounter with both Orochimaru and Yuki "hm this is troubling, it would appear that our worst fears have been confirmed" "what do we do?" a leaf shinobi asked out in fear "tighten our bourders and villages defences as well as sending order's to Jiraiya and Tsunade to return, I know Jiraiya will answer for the safety of his village but for Tsunade even though this is her home it still bring's back to many bad memories that she refuses to come back and I don't think she wants to confront her former apprentice any time soon".

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if there anything out of place or you don't like a certain element in it, please review so I could, change, add or take out of the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bloody Witch of the Leaf Ch 5

The preliminary part of the chunin exam ended and all the teams were administered to Konoha hospital to treat their injury's and check on their teams along with their team sensei, Kumaru wasn't any different except she was bringing flowers for someone else.

Walking up the head desk "excuse me I'm looking for team 7's room?" the nurse merely looked at before noticing the bouquet of flowers in her hands "2nd floor room 391" thanking her she walked toward the specified room, knocking on it she was greeted by the face of their sensei, Kakashi "oh Kumaru-san what are you doing here?" he asked surprised and suspicious that another teams sensei would look for foreign villages teams.

"I brought theses' for you team after what they've been through in the exam Kakashi-kun" he blushed as she used an affection honorifics in his name as she presented the flowers before "oh- thank you miss Kumaru" he said accepting them and discreetly checking them for anything lethal but found non "would you like to come in?" "Thank you".

She walked in and took a seat next to the windows looking at all three of genin in the room all of them were lying on the bed recovering from their injuries "so how's your team doing?" he asked curious about why she was here instead with her team "they recovering just fine a few minor injuries nothing to worry about, what about your team how are they?".

"two of them have minor injuries except for the other who suffering with an extreme case of unstable chakra control cause by a seal planted on him by another team" he said taking a seat next to her "oh I do hope he's alright" she replied with concern painted on her face, giving her his one eyed smile "they'll be fine, they're my genin's after all" "well if such genin are able to survive such an exam then I'm sure they have a big, strong, handsome sensei that guided them" she held a playful gin on her face as she moved closer to him.

"w-well I-I I'm" he stuttered as her face closed in on his "is there someone in your life?" just as her face was centimetres from his a cry from 2 out of three beds caught their attention "Kakashi-sensei! Why are you kissing you girlfriend in our room!" Sakura and Naruto yelled starring wide eyed at them with sasuke, their sensei panicked looking at his team trying to explain his action while Kumaru merely glanced at them from the corner of eye keeping her face towards the panicking teacher, her impassive look sent a familiar chills down their spine and every instinct they have yelling at them to run.

"oh girlfriend am I now Kakashi-kun~" she sang placing her hand on the left side of his face and turning it towards her "well~ lets see that handsome face of yours~" her other pulled the mask and lip lock with him, her left hand blocking the curious and bewildered students from his face, her tongue ravaged his before separated with a tiny trail of salvia between evidence of their tongue battle, pulling his mask up, the bewildered Leaf simply look at her, unable to comprehend what just happen, the same was with his students who didn't know how to respond to their teacher kissing another.

"I'll leave you alone with cute genin's Kakashi-kun~" she got up from her sit and walked towards the door "I'll see you later~" and with that she left the hospital room and wondered the halls 'that was fun, I can't wait to play with Kakashi some more' up ahead she noticed the familiar faces of the leaf villiages genjutsu master Kurunai Yuhi and Asuma Saratobi blocking her way "hello there I'm Kumaru Kishu nice to meet you" she said holding her hand out the two.

'this woman more dangerous then she lets on' Kurunai thought looking at her with suspicion 'she's dangerous I better keep my guard up' Asuma thoughts were as both of them didn't shake her outstretched hand, "I thought all konoha shinobi were friendly when greeting foreign Ninja's" pulling her hand but "but It seems that I was wrong, it's been nice to meet you both but I must get back to my team and prepare them for the final's" "the hokage wishes to see you" Asuma said.

"no thank you" "what?" he asked confused "I said no thank you, now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to my team" "it wasn't a request" Kurunai growl "good because no is still the answer, if you attempt to force on me than it will be considered an act of war which the chunin exams is made to prevent, and if you say that your village can take on ours then think again konoha's actions against another village will leave them in a bad light that others villages will used this to attack yours in order to gain more ground and notoriety" she left the two seething nins in their place.

A little while later she returned to her hotel room were the other Jonin who was secretly orochimaru awaited her "so I take it you ran into a little trouble with the leaf" he asked with his snake like smirk stretch across his face "you too huh?" her cheery attitude was wipe away as her normal ways return when they were alone "they tried to intimidate me into coming with them but I put them in their place".

"yes my spy reported your interaction with Saratobi's son and his love interest especially you expressive actions towards Kakashi" his smirk was still on his face as he look onto the impassive face of Yuki "my my Yuki are you perhaps acting out some form of long lost love that you held for the man" her face was completely emotionless as she responded "don't mistake my actions for some form of Nostalgia, I'm simply using my time to get closer to him and when it's right reveal myself and saviour the expression on his face as he learns that the woman he comes to know is really me" chuckling at her "oh how cold of you dear Yuki to toy with a man's feeling like that, but it's that cold hard attitude like that that make's you interesting, now your next assignment will be a series of missions that I will assign to you when you're not running the hospital, oh and don't worry about your team they will be participating and so will you".

"very well then when do we leave?" she asked wondering when she gets to do all the stuff he wants done "in a few hours so pack you things and say farewell to your dear Kakashi-Kun" he mocked her at that last bit leaving the room.

"tch I swear one of these day's I'm gonna skin that snake" she grumbled packing all of her things, clothes, weapons and other supplies into a single scroll before leaving the hotel, passing by several foreign ninjas on her way out, exiting the building she was greeted by the faces of Kurunai, Asuma and Guy "the Hokages demands to see you" Kurunai said once again this time her hand close to her Kunai pouch.

A few on lookers namely other ninja from different villages watch with interest as the leaf villages specialist ordered the sound ninja who killed 2 of the mist ninja's jonin's, a few looked like they were about to enter the fray in order to exact a petty vendetta against the leaf by using the leaf's unprovoked assault against a minor village, "and again the answer is no, remember what I said in the hospital" "I don't care we'll take you to the hokage with force if need be" she stated taking out her Kunai's which caused the Iwa and Kumo ninja's around them to pull out their's "my my what's with all the Hostility here?" the disguised Orochimaru asked coming upon the scene of ninja's bearing arms against the 3 leaf ninja's.

Adopting an innocent look she answered "why these three leaf ninja's demanded that I go with them and when I politely declined they threatened to drag me away, that's when these nice handsome gentle men defended me against them" she fluttered her eyelashes at iwa and kumo male nin's "don't think we're defending a minor village like your sound we simple want to repay Konoha back for all of the trouble their hokage gave us" he sneered at them bearing his sword at the three "um Kurunai the hokage asked for her not demanded don't you think you're taking this too far?" guy said earning a look from the female leaf nin "she's dangerous and you know it, if she has any information regarding Yuki then she needs to be brought in for questioning!".

"just give us a reason Konoha scum!" the kumo nin whispered having his hands clamped together in a handsign, before things could escalate into a bloodbath a shout caught all of their attention "WHATS GOING ON HERE!" the crowd parted to reveal the hokage and his anbu guard, walking into the middle of the crowd where all of the other villages ninja's bearing arms against his "lord hokage" Asuma addressed his father "again what's going on here?".

"why I was simply minding my own business when your ninja's demanded I go with them and threatened to forcefully take me to you when theses gentlemen here defended me" she said earning the leaf ninja's and the hokage dirty looks from foreign merchants and civilians who will no doubt now spread word about this, crippling Konoha slightly with this blemish on their reputation "ahem I apologise for the way we have treated you" he bowed before her obviously trying to save face in front of foreigners "the reason why I wanted to see you is that we believe that you may information on a wanted criminal responseable to untold number of crimes inflicted not only on us but the other villages before you" this peeked the interests of the other ninja's wondering who could earn being a criminal to them

"A miss Yuki Vale rogue ninja to the hidden leaf" that had of the attention drawn to her and orochimaru, both sharing the same thought 'well played saratobi' "hmm Yuki?" she mused to herself "Yuki? Yuki? Yuki? Nope I don't know any Yuki Vale do you Kimo" she asked the disguised Orochimaru "I do believe he's referring to that Nice blue haired nurse that gave you your weapons" he reveal "oh yes her!" she cheered with joy "what a nice lady" "Nice?!" they cried out in both shock and rage that she was anything but nice "yes she does usual check-ups for all sound nin in our village after taking over our hospital" clearing his throat he stepped towards them "I must request that you hand over the leaf Traitor Yuki Vale to answer for her crimes against the leaf".

"screw you and village konoha scum that bitch deserves to answer for her crimes against us!" one of the Iwa spat at them "shut it stone for brains that witch needs pay for defiling our villages shinobi!" Kumo Nin's pointed their weapons at them, "that witch will answer to us for killing our nin!" the lone mist ninja said still bearing his weapon, by now all of the foreign ninja's were insulting and threatening each other that they didn't notice Yuki and Orochimaru walk away before leaving the gates.

"well that was entertaining, the look on Saratobi's face was priceless" Orochimaru chuckled at seeing the old fool trying to play peace keeper between the ninja's each calling for her head "yes it was and leaving them to clean up the mess is amusing" she agreed walking alongside him as they met up with their teams outside the village "now we'll be heading back to the sound to prepare for final's, has everyone got their supplies because once we leave we're not coming back for another month so I better not find out that you've misplaced any of your equipment and clothing" they all shock their heads franticly at her "good now lets head home".

 **-week later sound village-**

We find our sound ninjas coming into site of the sound village "all of you go to your homes and rest, you'll be called for whatever task or training is need of you" she ordered to which they did leaving the two alone, "shall we takes this disguises off?" "yes lets" he peeled his face off like a snake revealing his true self while she busted in a cloud of smoke that dissipated to reveal her blue haired red eyed self "much better, having to deal with leaf nin and keeping up that act was taxing" she said in her natural voice "yes but entertaining at the same time" orochimaru chuckled continued their walk closer to the village "so my Otokage what's to be my next assignment or do I have go back to my desk job in the hospital teaching children how to be nurses and doctors?" she asked with snarky sarcasm.

"no need to dear Yuki, you get some rest before resuming your duties at the hospital tomorrow" and with that he left via body flickering out of site "I really hate that man" she grumbled walking through the sound passing by many ninja's and civilians that greeted her "lady Vale" each and every one of them said to which she nodded in reply before coming to her apartment.

"home sweet home" she said walking inside and setting herself on the bed "finally a reprieve away from that snake bastard and sidekick kabuto, time away from ungrateful brats, time away from arrogant leaf ninja's, I swear another day there and I would have snap from having to deal those fool's and keeping my appearance up" taking of her clothes until she was only in her underwear she climbed into the sheets "I can't escape without all of the villiages especially orochimaru chasing after me for all of the stuff I did and the knowledge I've acquired over the years about bloodlines and how to create them, the advantage's to working for him is that I have a safe haven to go to when I want to lay low or perform experiments whenever she wanted without rising any of the villages suspicion when I do it under they're nose's with their ninja's, the downside is that I have to work and answer to Orochimaru's every beck and call like a dog"

"ugh I swear being near him makes my skin crawl, I've been hearing rumours that he develop a jutsu that allows possess the bodies of ninja's giving him their natural abilities mix with his and prolonging his life, the very idea is terrifying that he could possess anyone he wants, his main desire is the sharingan and only a few people possess such the eyes, Itachi, Kakashi, sasuke and me which makes me a likely target for him to possess but the question is why doesn't he?" she mused pondering why he keeps her around "does the Jutsu have special requirements that the user or victim needs or maybe a cooldown once the jutsu is perform?", kicking off the sheets she paced around the room "what else could he need me for other than my skills and knowledge about the medical arts and bloodlines" "I need to prepare in the event he turns on me but I need to do it discreetly without raising attention to myself but how, I need somewhere where I could escape to if the need arises but where" she asked herself before it hit " the destroyed village of Uzushiogakure… no it's blood seals block anyone from entering, the rain village… no the Akatsuki live there, what about the secret abandoned bunkers under Konoha, no wait he's knows about them… but it would be the last place he'd look so that might give me enough time to properly set up a secret base elsewhere before he comes looking for me there".

Getting back into the sheets once more "ok I'll discreetly start moving supplies in to the bunkers under konoha tomorrow, it's a good thing I know the shadow clone Jutsu or else this will be difficult" closing her eyes before drifting of to sleep with a single thought in her head 'I haven't use those bunkers in a while, not since my time as leaf ninja'.

 _ **-flashback-**_

 _Deep under the village of Konoha in a poorly lit room a younger Yuki Vale wearing a nurses outfit was mixing chemicals on a metal table, the light above her being the only source of light in the room as she works vigorously on the task "come on I'm close to solving this" she swiped the sweat building up on the fore head "come on Yuki life's are hanging by the thread here thanks to Sasori of the red sand's poison affecting the villages shinobi"._

 _One of the purple vials turned crystal clear "could it be" picking it up she studied it before opening it up and used a dropper to suck up a little of the liquid and dipped a little into a small glass surface and sandwiched it with another on top and placing the two under a microscope where she watched as the poison cells dissolved before her very eyes "one more test" taking a sample of her blood she mixed it with poison watching as the poison slowly destroy her blood cells before adding the clear liquid into the mix, she watch in amazement as the poison wasn't destroyed but changed as it cells restored the destroyed blood cells before dissolving from the body "amazing it seems that I have not only destroyed the poison but changed it into a rejuvenating enzyme that eliminates itself while restoring damaged cells"._

" _Yuki you are a Genius!" she jumped with joy at creating something that surpasses anything her mentor had ever created "with this I'll not only save lives but cement my name in the villages history for my achievements"._

 _It was on that very day that her research earned her praises from ninja's and villagers who suffered or their families suffering from Sasori's poison and further increased her reputation after she killed Kushimaru of the mist._

 _ **-flashback end-**_

The sun shined on the sound village, the light reflected of the window and into the sleeping face of the sound villiages only female medic nin who stirred awake from the bright light assaulting her face "sigh another day of working for that snake" she grumbled wiping away the sleep from her eyes as she sat up "time to get ready for whatever he gives me" getting dressed in her usual attire complete with mask and patch before heading out.

Arriving at the kage's office she spotted him and four other ninja's that she recognises as the sound four, his elite personal guard.

Tayuya is a fair-skinned girl with a slender build and is the shortest member of the Sound Four, She had brown eyes that were accentuated by her eyelashes extending into the corners of her eyes and as always sporting an impassive expression on her face, her most distinctive feature was her long, untamed, dark pink hair (that could be easily mistaken for being red mistaking her for being an uzumaki) that falls past her shoulders with long parted bangs framing either side of her face and one between her eyes. Her cursed seal is located on the back of her neck, where it is in a circular pattern of three hooks, similar to a triskelion, concealed by her hair.

Tayuya's attire was a black shirt under a tan tunic with elbow-length sleeves and bore the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, and black skin-tight shorts. She wore black arm-warmers, traditional black shinobi sandals with calf-length leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around her waist. To keep her wild hair out of the way, she also wore a black hat with pipe-like stripes and bandaged sides, keeping her bangs in place while the rest is pushed back behind her ears to trail down her back.

Like many sound shinobi she used sound based attacks with her custom made flute that can perform ninjutsu and genjutsu with the use of handsigns or eye contact, she can summon three huge mummy like creatures called Doki that she can control with her flute like a sand puppet ninja with their puppets.

Her eye's wandered to the biggest out of the Group Jirōbō

a large and imposing young man, towering over the rest of his teammates. He had fair-skin and narrowed, slanted orange eyes, usually depicted with a stern look on his face. Jirōbō had three tufts of orange hair on his head: a mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side.

He attire was a beige-coloured, sleeveless tunic with the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem and a pair of black, ¾ length pants that stopped just below his knees. He wore black, arm-warmers, and a necklace that comprised of red circular pieces separating long, metallic pieces. He also wore traditional black shinobi sandals with mid-calf leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist.

Physically the strongest out of the group he is also the weakest out of all of them, he's proficient in Tai-Jutsu with her raw strength that aids him in earth style Jutsu's as well as a nasty ability that allows him to drain the charka of anyone he can through physical contact.

Next up was Kidōmaru

A dark-skinned shinobi with black, shaggy hair tied into a ponytail and black eyes. He was the second-tallest member of the team and always has a confident grin on his face. Uniquely, Kidōmaru also had six arms and an eye on his forehead that is usually closed and concealed under his black Otogakure forehead protector.

Kidōmaru's attire was a black, sleeveless shirt under a sleeveless grey tunic that bore the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, and black skin-tight shorts. He wore black arm-warmers, traditional black shinobi sandals with calf-length leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around his waist.

He possess considerable tai-jutsu prowess but he prefers long distances fighting, his main talents was his strategic mind that made him the teams strategist, his mind allowed him to quickly figure out a opponents weakness such as clan technique's and eye abilities, he possess spider like jutsu's like shooting a large web at an a opponents.

Last of the group was Both Sakon and Ukon

Conjoined twins that had fair-skin and straight, dark blue hair with long bangs that covered each different eye, their bangs were on opposite sides (Ukon's being on the left, Sakon's on the right). They both wore a green shade of lipstick, and had dark markings around their eyes, giving them an androgynous appearance. Sakon always has a smirk on his face and his head slightly tilted down. As his conjoined twin on his back Ukon usually slept inside of his body, his head would protruded the back of Sakon's upper back and hanged limply, making his hair cover his face. Both of the twins have a cursed seal planted on their foreheads just above their eye, which are covered by their bangs.

The twins' attire was a black shirt under brown tunics with long sleeves and bore the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, and black skin-tight shorts. They wore black arm-, traditional black shinobi sandals with calf-length leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around their waists. To help distinguish between the two, Sakon wore a dark-red beaded necklace around his neck and carried a giant scroll behind his back through one of the loop of his rope-like belt, while Ukon lacks any embellishments in his uniform and had a somewhat deeper voice than his brother.

The both of them were creepy not because of their physical look but of they're unnatural ability was parasitic then any bloodline or jutsu she had ever heard of, their ability allows them to detach from each other and latch onto a host fusing into their skin and draining them of their chakra and life as they move them around like puppets.

The only one missing kimimaro kaguya of the infamous and brutal Kaguya clan of the hidden mist village who were fear and known for their brutal fight and lust for battle, they had the ability to use their own bones as weapons, making them into swords, weapons and amour but the down side to this ability is that they have a bone disease that affects them so they don't live past they young age and thanks to the civil war in the mist they are now an extinct clan with Kimimaro the only known survivor.

They all stood before Orochimaru who sitting at his desk with his hands folded together in front of his face "ah dear Yuki come in I was just about to send for you" taking her place beside the only female in the group away from the twins "I'm sure you know about sound four" "of course I've read their files and gave them the usual check-up despite some of them being Reluctant" the last part she glanced at Tayuya who responded by flipping her off"

"yes I know about that, but the reason for you being here is that they are to be apart of invasion, part of a special task that may require them to fend of anbu while I deal with Saratobi so being the only two leaf shinobi with knowledge and experience on Leaf battle tactics and defences I need you to train them on counteracting any of the leafs moves" nodding "very well then the four of you will meet me in training ground 0 tonight don't be late" she warned them "is there anything else?" "no have a wonderful day".

She immediately left towards the hospital to continue her work all the while planning around this new development 'so I am to train Orochimaru's guard in Leaf anbu battle tactics, hmm… I can always set the time and date for training giving time to create clones that will begin setting up shop in Konoha, If this invasion does work and Konoha reduced into a ruin like Uzushiogakure I can still live there since no one will come to the forsaken ruins of a destroyed village except maybe look on it like a piece of ancient history' she entered her office and immediately created a few shadow clones "you know what to do" nodding they transformed into different people before leaving so she could begin to do her daily routine.

 **-a hours later-**

The sun had recently gone down as night had covered the sound village, shops closed, villagers and off duty shinobi retired to they homes only those for night duties or other reasons were out at night.

Training ground zero was the sound villages version of the Konoha's forest of death, it's thick dark trees cover a large side of the sound village protecting it from any invasion from the west, it housed many dangerous creatures included some of Orochimaru's failed experiments that still lurk deep in the dark forest, only the elite and those strong enough can survive within the forest.

The Sound four waited patiently for the arrival of the woman who was about to teach on how to counteract the leaf village when the invasion begins.

"where is that blue hair cunt!?" the inpatient Tayuya asked stomping around the opening field in front of the large dense forest "sigh for the hundredth time Tayuya I don't know" Jirōbō sigh at the brash female of the group "she's not even here and we came here at sundown!".

"jezz Tayuya if it's not your flute that's killing everyone it's that damned loud mouth of your's" Sakon commented earning him a dark furious look from the red head who was about to tear him a new one when she was interrupted by Kidōmaru "Tayuya enough we are sick of hearing you bitch about the woman not being here".

"oh I beg to differ" a voice called out behind, turning around they saw Yuki sitting ideally on a tree branch with her legs crossed together, "I give an A from punctuality but an F for detection, you fail to sense me at all and I've been here before you lot and you still failed to detect me" dropping to the ground in front of them "let me make something clear here, you won't be dealing with Jonin standard Sound Ninja you'll be going up Anbu Black ops the leaf villages elite ninja and body guards to the hokage, these guy's have special training that makes them harder to detect even to sensory Ninja and have access to a wide range of assassination techniques and jutsu that other Jonin's and chunin don't know about".

"for how long this training will be for, I will teach you on not only to counter any moves they make but also sense them coming, starting today you will carry out every order I give and fulfil them to my expectations, I will not tolerate sass, back talk and disobedience from any of you" she narrowed her eye's at each of them before landing on the foul mouthed girl "not even from you Tayuya" before the girl could even give her a mouthy retort she let loose a large wave of Killing intent that froze them all to the core "are we clear on where you all stand in this?" her message that they were inferior to her was clear to them as they rapidly nodded their heads.

"good now behind me is Training ground zero, our training will last until sunrise so in there you four are to find the real me and fight me with the intent to kill" "alright now we ta-" Tayuya started eager before she was interrupted "now hold you might have miss heard me, not half as much not some arbitrary percentage, I want you. To come at me. With the intent to kill".

"and if I don't?" Tayuya asked, her temperament on edge as this woman played around with them, them Orochimarus elite.

"well then I guess Kabuto was right about you~" Yuki sang knowing that the red/ darker pink haired woman hated the glasses wearing medical nin with a passion for his smart sarcastic remarks and position as Orochimaru's trusted right hand man.

The girl aggressively swung a punch at the clone only for it be block "oooooo, consider that nerved Touched" then used to throw her over her shoulder and slammed hard to the ground, "the test will begin NOW (POOF)" the clone puffed away leaving the 3 plus Tayuya in their place.

"Damned witch" Tayuya cursed as she got up from the ground rubbing the sore area on her back in an attempt to sooth the pain "you shouldn't have Challenged her" Jirōbō stated watching her get up from the ground "shut it Fatso! Now let's get this woman" she ordered jumping into the dark dense forest followed by the others.

 **-in the forest few hours later-**

Deep in the forest a single lone crow was perched on a branch, it's unnatural intelligent eyes surveyed the forest around it for any signs of danger or the four entering the forest, as if on que four sound nin landed on enormous large branch below it out of breath and panting "fuck where is that woman! We've run into man eating plants, parasites, animals and even Orochimarus god forsaken monstrous experiments but we still haven't found that WOMAN!" Tayuya screamed out into the heavens scaring off a few close birds.

"we know! You loud mouth bitch of woman! Goddamn it why did you antagonise those fucking birds back there?!" Sakon asked leaning around the tree trying to catch his breath "because you double fucker that raven has Reds eyes" she said as if deducing she solved the case "ALL RAVENS HAVE RED EYES!" he screamed at her over a known fact about that species of bird "jezz Tayuya next time when you go assaulting any animal you find please for the love of god leave us out of it" Kidomaru said lying down on the branch.

From above them the crow if it could sweat dropped at the scene and information it was being presented.

"Well we've been everywhere throughout this forsaken forest and we still haven't found her" the girl stated kicking against the wood beneath her "it's nearly sunrise, where on earth could she be" sakon mutter looking around "hey guys you know you what she could be? That lone bird above us" Kidomaru said pointing at said crow "yeah right like that fat ass bird above us is really her" Tayuya said causing the crow to ruffle it's feathers at her insult "Tayuya please don't antagonise it any further the last thing I need is to wipe any of it's shit out my hair" Sakon said backing around from both her and the bird.

"like that thing can understand a single thing we're saying" she remarked taking out a kunai and throwing it at the thing where upon contact it puffed in a smoke indicating that it was a clone "what the! You mean to tell me that that bird wasn't a bird at all but a clone disguised that winged rat!?" Tayuya exclaimed at the spot of where it originally was "it would appear so" Kidomaru said.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" her voice echoed throughout the forest scaring lesser creatures at the full unadulterated rage behind that roar of furry.

 **-Yuki at the same time-**

The female medic was standing on the same tree her clone was on facing the forest gaining the memories from her other clone on the progress of the sound four, chuckling at what they've been through to find her "I wonder what Tayuya's going to do next" she mused before her ear's were assaulted by the loud Profanity emanating deep from forest "fffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccckkkkkkkkkk!" "well that answers my question" the sun rose from the east indicating a new day as it's rays slowly beat back the shadows from the night illuminating the healthy colour of nature around her.

"times up, they failed" she commented dropping down to ground walking to the centre of the clearing were they all started awaiting the arrival of the sound four.

The four elite guards of orochimaru came out of the forest spotting bruises, cuts and miserable looks except for Tayuya who was starring daggers at her as they came to a stop before her "you failed to find me" she stated amused by the state that they are in "yeah yeah stick it were it fits" Tayuya grumbled flipping her off.

"you all failed to find me" pacing around them as she continued "you failed to work as a team" stopping before the only girl in the group "Tayuya your impatient and rash nature lead your team on a wild goose chase and instead of fighting me you fought against the various animals in the forest including a nest of Ravens that you antagonised".

"kidomaru you are meant to be the Teams Strategist, the one who is meant to lead them out of dangerous situations when kimimaro isn't around, you failed to see the obvious thing sticking out of the picture, a lone crow in a dangerous forest with no other bird of it's kind around" she pointed out the flaw in his training "to be fair we just got out a cage match with huge ravens" he said trying to explain himself, "and do you think the enemy will be fair to you with that excuse? No! they won't, they'll use that very second to kill you where you stand" he dropped in his shame for failing to be what he is.

"Sakon and Ukon while you were two busy arguing with Tayuya the enemy would have used that distraction to end both of your lives, you allowed her attitude to get you resulting in an argument that left the both of you open to an attack"

"Jirōbō your docile nature to not stop or even resolve the conflict with the two isolated you and the enemy could have easily taken you all out one by one".

"Each of you has a fatal weakness that I intend to snuff out"

"tayuya you are by far the weak link the group, your attitude singles you out of the group and your rely heavy on your flute the only weapon that you can use your Jutsu's for that the enemy will exploit by taking it or destroying it rendering you useless in terms of Ninjutsu and genjustu" she 'Tch' at her "I'm gonna teach other skills and jutsu's that your qualified for so you don't use that clutch you call a flute"

"Jirōbō while you are superior in terms of taijutsu and earth style due to your strength and physic, you lack any other skill's that are required to pass for the academy" he merely nodded at her "we're gonna work on genjustu breaking and speed".

"sakon and Ukon, you possess no other skills a parts from your unique abilities that you can only use once you make contact with anyone, but that trick of yours will become familiar to them very quickly so we need to expand your capabilities in other area's" the dominant twin nodded while the other slept but she knew he heard her.

"Kidomaru you have acceptable taijutsu skills, and a fair arsenal of ninjutsu but we need expand on those abilities of your's as well as detecting hidden anbu black ops" he smirked at her.

"all of you are dismissed for today, tomorrow we'll train to overcome all of your weaknesses" she body flickering out of the field and into Orochimaru's office where both he and kabuto waited.

"aaahh Yuki what have you to report on the sound four's progress" his usual snake like smirk still planted on his face "you want my honest answer?" she asked raising her eyebrow at him "of course" "they make my temporary team look like the hokages personal anbu guard" kabuto winced at her blunt declaration "that bad huh" shaking her head "worse, they failed at finding me at all, Tayuya's impulsive attitude lead her team into a bit of trouble with the local wild life, Sakon's just as bad as her on a lesser level, Kidomaru failed to see the clone disguised as a lone crow and Jirōbō was isolated from his team in terms of communication".

"wow that a lot work you got to do for the invasion" Kabuto spoke pushing up is large glasses creating a sun flare from their reflection "yeah I have a lot to do if I hope to train them enough to combat the anbu protecting the hokage" she sigh at the hard task ahead, "well if anyone can teach them in leaf tactics it's you" orochimaru chuckled in his usual self "I'll take that as complement now is there anything else?" "No you may leave" she body flickered out of their leaving the two alone.

"Out of everyone who has the sharingan why haven't you possessed her lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked once she left "because kabuto, while Yuki has a unique combination of the Sharingan and byakugan that created a whole new eye, she is both far to strong and unique to possess, her knowledge is irreplaceable and she is far too strong willed and powerful to possess, she can easily escape me or her unknown eye abilities could end me where I stand, I need someone like Sasuke who is pure uchiha and weak enough to use my Jutsu on".

"kakashi may have the Sharingan and a thousand jutsu's at his disposals but his non Uchiha DNA makes it hard for him to fully control his eye without wasting his chakra while keeping it open" he explained by he couldn't possess the leaf jonin.

"Itachi has a the legendary mangekyou sharingan he's far to strong willed and powerful to possess, a fact I unfortunately learned after failing to capture him while I was still in the Akatsuki" he said looking at his arm feeling the phantom pain of it being originally severed by the older Uchiha brother.

"do you think they'll be ready for the Invasion?" Kabuto asked to which orochimaru chuckled "fufufu they'll be ready enough for their part of the plan".

 **Finished, it's a little shorter then my last chapter.**

 **I made this chapter to have a bit of humour and polictical intrigue in it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Ch 7 (plus next Jaune arc DM chapter)

Bloody Witch of the Leaf Ch 6

Chunin invasion Part 1.

The Chunin exam finale was today, people from all across the elemental nations gather in Konoha (hidden leaf) to witness the finest all of the participating ninja's from the victorious hidden villages, Leaf, Sand and Sound villages particpants gathered in the middle of a large arena with an excited crowd full of civilian and Ninja's, even a few lords who attended to judge the future investments.

In the Kage stand the Hokage sat on his chair in his Kage cloak which was white with red strips and a red head hat with the Kanji for Fire on it, he was overseeing the large arena with a two jonin's standing next to him before another joined him in his respected cloak and hat which was blue with the Kanji on wind, he was flank by Sand Ninja including the Sand teams sensei.

"ah Kazakage welcome, I hope you had an enjoyable trip here?" the Hokage asked his fellow kage with a smile on his face.

The Kazakage smiled from behind his white mask that covered his face "yes the trip here was pleasant" he responded back taking the seat next to him as the participating genin stood in the arena "oh my? I don't seem to see the prodigal Uchiha that I've been hearing so much about" the Kazakage asked looking around the participating genin only to not see Sasuke Uchiha.

"yes, and many of our civilians would surly been heart broken at seeing their idol late for a tournament that show's off the skills of the participating genin from the other villages" the hokage mused while inwardly he was panicking because many of the Fire Daimio's Relatives and representative were here to judge the leaf capabilities for future missions and investments, 'Damnit Kakashi where are you?'.

Down in the stands Leaf, Sand and sound Ninja's gathered to watch their villages genin battle it out as well as take into account the strength and powers of the rival villages ninja.

Amongst the stands was Kurunai, Asuma, Guy and of course Kumaru (Yuki) who sat in her seat watching her team with a look of pride when peopled looked at her but that was just the disguised she was dorning on because truthfully she was waiting for the signal to attack when Gaara goes berserk in his fight against Sasuke which be too long if Kakashi's late habits doesn't rub off on him.

Each of the genin lined up before Genma who talked them through on how this final exam is going to go, each participants who comes out victorious against their opponent will progress through to the next round where they will battle against the other victor and so on until they themselves remain and the only reward they get for first place is the respect and recollection of their village and neighbouring lords who will invest upon them and their village as well as a nice promotion from Genin to chunin.

The first to fight was between Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga, Naruto charged at the Hyuga Prodigy letting loose a barrage of punches which Negi dodged and countered with the gentle fist pushing him back with a palm to the chest before hitting a chakra points in the shoulder.

Naruto jumped back, away from Neji before he performed his only known jutsu, the shadow clone, making four identical clones that had large amounts of chakra stored within them to confuse kekkei genkai user 'smart' Kumaru mused as her disguised eye's saw the chakra within them 'he divided his charka evenly amongst his clones in order to confuse the Huyga who relies heavy on his eyes in order to execute his gentle fist against his target but now he cant make out which of the clones is the real Naruto'.

But like the dumb blonde that he is, Naruto and his clones charged at Neji from all angles with a kunai only to fall to him one by one with their sloppy fighting style and when that failed he conjured up more clones then before.

Neji determined that the Naruto in the back was the original so he charged passed all of the clones and when he hit a chakra point in the Naruto in back all of the clones around poofed away only for it to be revealed that he actually hit a clone before turning around to see two Naruto's descending above him with their fist's raised to strike, one of them hit him in the cheek only for a small chakra barrier to appear in front of his cheek blocking the punch before he started to spin fast in his spot creating rotating chakra sphere that pushed the naruto's away and destroying the clone.

By the time he stopped rotating he stood in a crater the size of his rotating sphere which shocked everyone watching, including those who knew the moves.

'Rotation' Kumaru mused 'a secret Hyuga technique that is the clans ultimate defensive technique that repels all incoming projectiles including Jutsu's, this technique is only reserved for the Main family of the hyuga clan, the fact that someone from the branch side is able to do it is simply amazing, especially to those who know of the Hyuga clans dirty little secret of enslaving it's own members'.

Neji then setted in a stance that shocked everyone who knew it, his torso twisted to the side with his arms spread out like wings facing in the opposite direction with his body bent forward towards Naruto.

'the Trigram style' Kumaru thought smirking 'the Hyuga's ultimate offensive style of combat that utilizes their eye technique in order to execute accurate attacks on one's chakra points, attacking them all, another technique that only the Main house possess, for some of the branch side to not only know it but perform it perfectly means that they are the symbol within the clan the branch family has surpassed the main family' glancing from the corner of her eye's to see hyuga elders sitting a few rows away from her, they frowned down on the young Hyuga boy, clinching their fist in repressed anger that they could not use their favourite shock collar in front of everyone or else they lose face with nobility here 'the elders must be eating their hearts out if someone from their slave part of the family has finally surpassed them' she thought inwardly chuckling at their faces.

After decimating the still alive Naruto Neji took off his head band and began is tragic back story of his father, the twin to the clan head death at the hands of the main family, the whole story of it was on the day that the land of lighting had made peace with the land of fire and had sent three Kumo (cloud) nin's to act as emissary's, it was also the day of the clan heads eldest birth day and the day he got his seal on his forehead, a cloaked man snuck into the Hyuga compound and kidnapped Hinata however when he got outside Hashi had killed him, uncovering his mask they found it to be none other than the emissary from the land of Lighting, the Land of Lighting denied anything to do with the attempted kidnapping and said that they had violated the peace agreement when they killed their representative, fearing the restart and a new war Konoha had no choice but to give them the emissary's killer but what they got was his twin brother who was already dead and along with the seal that prevents anyone from studying his corpse' they got their killer but not the blood technique they hoped to get'.

With all of Naruto's chakra points blocked by Neji's attack the victor was obviously Neji however Naruto had that Uzumaki stubbornness and refused to surrender so in a last ditch effort he summoned the Nine tails chakra within him, changing his chakra coil's and reopening his points as well as refreshing his chakra.

Using the monumentom he used his temporarily increased speed to get around Neji and throw Shurikens at him at high speed but he used his rotation to stop them and catched them all before throwing them back at Naruto with a few of his own except for Naruto to use his new found speed to move quickly out of the way and out of Neji site.

Neji was barly able to dodge a punch to his face, the both them took out their kunai's and threw it at eachother with all of they're strength which sent them skidding back from the force, they Kunai's flew at eachother before they collided and ricocheting back to their owner who charged at eachother again, grabbing their spinning kunai's in mid air, they passed each other with their kunai's scarping against each other.

Landing opposite each other they turned to face one and another, Naruto still in his semi-nine tails chakra cloak charge at the fear struck Neji leaving a trail of debris behind him as the ground parted before him.

In a desperate attempt to protect him self Neji used his rotation, forming a barrier just in time for his kunai to block Naruto's and a bright light engulf the arena from the two forces of charka colliding before it all exploded in a cloud of dust and dirt, two shadowy figures jump into their large cloud with no sound or movement.

Everyone held their breaths and watched the cloud as it slowly dispersed to reveal two smoking craters, suddenly an arm bursted from one of the craters and along with that arm came neji who crawled out of his crater and stood on his wobbling legs, tired and breathless from the fight, he advanced on the other crater which stopped smoking to reveal Naruto unconscious.

Just as the Genma was about to call the match in Neji's favour Naruto bursted from the ground underneath him uppercutting him and sending him flying to the ground where he laid there unable to move with all of his strength gone.

Blood dripped from Naruto's chipped and dirty nails along with clone in the crater poofing away to reveal a large hole under it, it was clear that he had dug his way underneather neji during the commotion.

'impressive' Kumaru thought seeing the results 'I don't know whether to call it hidden genius or dumbass luck'

 **Naruto vs Neji: winner Naruto.**

With the end of the first match the second was suppose to start with Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara but a few minutes went by with no sign of the last Uchiha prompting cries of outrage and boredom of the send match not start or the participant not showing up.

The Hokage was forced to delay Sasukes match thanks to plea from the Kazakage so the next was to be between Kankuro and shino however Kankuro forfeited before it began earning more cries of disappointment and outrage so the next fight was between Temari and Shikamaru.

 **-shikamaru vs Temari-**

The Nara heir made quite the entrance in the arena and by entrance I mean is that he was pushed down there by Naruto, falling down to the ground on his back where he laid there for a while before people started to throw garbage at him, yelling to him to start fighting.

Fortunately for everyone and unfortunate for him Temari didn't give him the chance to give up as she charged at him with her large closed fan held above her and slammed it down on him creating a large cloud of smoke that obscured any sign of him.

When it dissipated it revealed that she hadn't hit him as he stood before her on two Kunai embedded on the wall.

Opening her fan and rearing it back she let loose a blast of wind on the wall, creating a few large scratches on it but no sign of the Nara, Temari looked around before setting her sites on the trees on the other side of the field where a large of the tall wall cast over them.

The nara got out from his cover and stared at the girl with a grin which annoyed enough to swipe her fan creating a larger gust of wind that cut deep into the earth in front of her and cut into the tree beside him as he covered his face with his hands, not even the audience was safe from her strong wind that blew all around them.

From out of the cloud of dust a shadow stretched out, Temari reacting quickly jump away from, jumping a few distances away from the chasing shadow before stoping just before hitting her shadow and retracted back, Temari made a large line in the dirt to mark how far the shadow can come to a complete halt.

Shikamaru ducked behind the tree and settled into a meditative stance with his hands posed into some sort of hand sign, a minute later he stopped and got out from his cover with his hand settled in his kunai pouch.

Temari lifted her large and swiped at him from a far creating another gust of wind, during the strong wind Shikamaru took off his coat.

When the dust settled again she blew another gust of wind in his dirction creating another cloud of dust, from that cloud a kunai flew at her but she dodged as it hit the spot she was, she blocked another one from the left with her fan before spotting the incoming Shadow, her smirk was wiped when the shadow pasted the line.

Quickly jumping away at a safe distance again, her brother warned of something in the air above her, looking to see a dark object in the sun glare before looking down just in time to the object in the sky create a shadow over the stretched shadow and extending it reach as it chased her around the field towards one of the holes Naruto had previously created and it stopped before it could reach her.

The shadow had retracted before the object that was revealed to be a makeshift mini parachute with the kunai as the weight.

Opening her fan up she placed it in front of her as a shield before going through a series of hand signs, just as she was about to finish her body suddenly froze up, when Shikamaru moved his head to the left she copied him to see the reason of her immobility, a line of shadow connected out the small hole behind her, walking out the shade with her copying his movements with her trying to battle against his control.

They stood face to face before the practitioner, raising his arm with Temari doing the same he called.

"I forfeit".

"…EH! WHAT!?" everyone cried out at his declaration.

Releasing his control over her shadow he explained "I used up all of my chakra on that Shadow possession Jutsu, so I'm good for another 10 seconds before that's it, and I had just planned out the next two moves but my chakra's running low so I can't continue fighting".

He had valid reason as no ninja can progress further with low chakra or no chakra at all so by default in low chakra Temari is the winner.

 **-Shikamaru vs Temari: winner Temari-**

The two returned to their stands before everyone waited for the combatants of the next round but with no show again from Sasuke, the crowd shouted his name and called for a match even the nobles who came were getting tired of this disrespect of the last Uchiha's lateness.

The Kazakage glanced from the corner of his eye to the stands where he made eye contacted Kumaru Kisu who narrowed her eye at him before he returned in same, the Hokage was about to declare Sasuke disqualified but the Kazakage asked him to give the Uchiha ten more minutes as the crowd wanted to see their champion so he reluctantly agree and told the ref to give Sasuke ten minutes to show before he can officially be declared disqualified.

Minutes had passed and the crowd was getting rowdier by the seconds, Genma was just about to disqualify him when at the very last second Sasuke appeared with Kakashi via leaf Shushin "sorry we're late, you wouldn't believe the Traffic" Kakashi joked as the crowd cheered in joy of the Uchiha finally being here.

Kakashi left the arena just as Gaara arrived for the match to start.

Kakashi was soon confronted by his fellow Leaf ninja.

"do you realise how late you are?" Kurunai asked with a deep frown on her face as she stare's down the sweetdropping Kakashi.

"she's right you know, the hokage was asked by the Kazakage to postpone your match twice your luckily that he wasn't disqualified the first like any other ninja would have been in his position" Asuma said standing behind Kurunai.

Kakashi mearly gave them his closed eye smile while rubbing the back of his head "I'm sorry but we're far on the outskirts the land of fire and we sort of lost track of time at the last second" he explained before a tugging at the back of her clothes caught his attention.

Turning around he saw.

"Kumaru-san"

Said woman gave him a cheery smile "hello Kakashi-kun~" she sang giving him a hug "I thought you wouldn't show up" she tightened her hug a bit to show how worried she was.

"I appreciate the concern" he replied returning a hug back to her before she moved off of him before a cough caught their attention, turning towards it they saw Kurunai, Asuma and Guy look at them expectedly.

"oh" Kakashi caught himself and face his comrades with what could be described as an embarrassed look on his masked face "guy's I'm sure you remember Kumaru, she-I- we" as he tried to find the right words but she did it for him as she hugged his arm.

"we a couple now".

"EH!?" they sounded looking at them with wide eye's and hanging jaws.

"Kakashi can we go over there for a second?" Asuma asked pointing to spot at the wall far from them.

"uh sure" he said uncertain of where this is going as he followed Asuma and Guy, leaving Kumaru with Kurunai.

"alright whats your game!?" Kurunai demanded starring at her with a frown on her face.

"Game?" Kurumaru asked Innocently, tilting her head a little to the side.

"you, a sound ninja come to the leaf and just suddenly have the same interests as Kakashi with his smut books".

"romance novels" she corrected but reality Kurunai was right about them being smut.

"you demonstrate skills and mentality of a war veteran despite your innocent persona that you hide behind" while Kumaru may have held an innocent expression on her face but on the inside she was smirking "just who and what are you?".

"I have no idea what your talking" she said dismissing her altogether "I just came here for my team that's participating in the exam and I just ran into him, after that it was all just mere coincidences that lead to a beautiful friendship that blossomed into romance like Icha icha Paradise forbidden love" Kurunai gained a tick mark on her head at the name of one of the smut books.

Kumaru looked at her before an idea crossed her mind "wait! Don't tell me that you-" she started, pointed at her with a surprised look "you like him!" she accuse her "your jealous that I'm his girlfriend and your not!".

Kurunai was taken back by this "W-what!? Me liking that smut reading lazy man!? Never!".

 **-with the guys-**

"kakashi my friend are you sure about this girl" Guy asked with a serious look on his face as he stares at the sheepish face of Kakashi.

"well I ah…".

"Because if you are then we need to tell of our concern revolving around that woman" Asuma said poking a ciggeratte in his mouth.

"why, what's wrong with her?" he asked causing the two to look at each other.

"you wanna tell him or should I?".

"lets both tell him".

"what? tell me what?" Kakashi demanded looking at his two friends.

"Kakashi… we believe that Kumaru Kisu is Yuki Vale" Asuma said dropping the bomb on him.

"what?".

"haven't you noticed Kakashi, the way she fights, her toying with people, the fear she puts into everyone" Guy said pointing out the many aspects that the both of them share.

"so, there's a lot of people like that, are you going to accuse Anko or Ibaki of being her?" he defended.

"Kakashi" Guy growled at him using Anko like that.

"I know, I know I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought out like that" he apologised "but still what else do you have to prove this?".

"when you tended to sasuke after his match, your girlfriends fellow jonin's teammember went against her orders that could have saved his life when his arms blew off, instead of allowing our ninja to help the poor boy she let him bleed to death to serve as a reminder to her team for disobedience and treason" Asuma explained before Guy took over.

"and when my Student Neji tried using his byakugan his eye's rejected him until he stopped channeling chakra into them" Guy sentence brought back unpleasant memories of when he too had been forced to stop his eye because of an ability he faced.

"yes I remember" he touched his covered eye "I'll be careful around her then but I don't think she's who you say she is" after that the three men returned to the two women, one of them on the verge of murdering the other.

"I'm not trying to steal him!, he's not even my type!" that perked their ears as they moved closer to hear the conversation.

"If he's not your type then who is?" Kumaru asked giving the woman a playful wink.

"I'm not telling you!".

"Is it that nice man who smokes?" Kurunai blushed heavily at the mention of Asuma while said man stood with pride at the woman he loves showing signs of her hidden love for him.

"W-w-what?!" she stuttered, her face red as a tomato.

"I'm not hearing a no~" Kumaru teased before spotting the guys "oh hello Kakashi!" kurunai quickly turned around to see the men right behind her.

"h-how much did you hear?" she asked, dreading of what they heard.

"So you have a thing for Asuma?" Kakashi asked which caused to blushing Konochi to shushin away.

"I-I'll go see her" Asuma said following after her.

"I'll leave you two alone" Guy went back to the stands to watch the ongoing match between Sasuke and Gaara leaving the two Ninja alone.

"sooo how was talk with the guys?" she asked starting their conversation.

"huh? Oh them, they just wanted to asked me questions about you" he lied but she knew otherwise.

"oh what kind of questions?" she asked but he couldn't find an answer to it "they don't like do they?" she looked down with a little tear trailing down her face.

"nonono they just don't understand" he hugged her into his chest to reassure her while leading her out of the stands and into a corridor where they stopped.

"kakashi, be honest with me… do you like me?" she asked.

"I do" he answered looking down on her, his face inching closer to hers before *BOOM!* the entire area shook from the explosion.

 **-outside-**

Outside half of the population in the stands was asleep thanks to genjutsu covering the area along with the Kage stands covered in smoke, suddenly a puff of smoke caught the attention of all alert Ninja's around.

"Hello everyone! Yuki's back in town!".

 **Finished, hope you like the first half, please review.**

 **Next up will be a Jaune Arc DM Christmas Chapter based on Home Alone with Jaune Playing as you guessed it Kevin with the roles of Marv and Harry played by Mercury and Emerald.**

 **This idea has been on my mind for awhile along with Fable 2 with Jaune as the main protagonist, reverting back into a child and befriending rose as a poor Orphan with his mind still intact as a professor of beacon.**

 **I was thinking of the main paring for that fic should you choose to have it, will be Rose because I have some plans if you don't want her to die in the beginning so she can become a hero along side Jaune and maybe something more, with all of the shenanigans of them and remnant over the many life choices in the game, from marriage to having children, but if you prefer someone else in the game or maybe a little harem please review on it so I can open up a poll for your votes.**

 **Oh one more thing, just like the karma system if he does a few bad things should he: A become a grim or B a demon, your choice.**


End file.
